


Asagao Emblem: Dusk's Descent

by Cleargemshipper



Series: Asagao Emblem [1]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, MIGHT include crossover pairings, Other Asagao Characters are set to appear as well, Sky Azura and Mirai Shima are OCs of mine, Slight crossover with Pokemon Special, pairings will vary depending on reader choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleargemshipper/pseuds/Cleargemshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Asagao Academy/Fire Emblem AU</p><p>An evil group intends on seeking a foul power that sleeps beneath the land.</p><p>Groups of Green and Gold exist in that same land, each unique and strong in their own rights. </p><p>A psychic from another land travels to Higanbana to intervene. He must find the one who will lead them all:</p><p>A young priestess with pink hair, who recently arrives upon this foreign soil.</p><p>She must fight to save the future from destruction and ruin.</p><p>For she is the chosen one, the Lord...</p><p>The Budding Flower....Hana Mizuno.</p><p> </p><p>((DISCONTINUED INDEFINITELY))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ((DISCONTINUED INDEFINITELY))
> 
> Hello, this is going to be my debut story on here, and hopefully you enjoy it! Asagao Emblem is basically an Asagao Emblem/Fire Emblem AU, if that helps clear up some confusion. I originally began posting characters bios on Tumblr, but decided to migrate it over to AO3 because i was SUPER excited about my idea for the AU and i wanted to share it with everyone i could!
> 
> Anyway, true to all other FE games, Hana will be our main Lord of the group (Main Character Problems). All Normal Boots and Hidden Block members are set to appear as well, alongside some of my OCs and a little *crossover group one of my OCs belongs to.
> 
> However, i do have slight problems with how the story wants to go. I want to progress the story, but I also want to focus on relationships and quote on quote "support conversations" between various characters. So sometimes there might be a break in the story where I plug a support conversation in! Normal supports with all characters go up to A, but there I will create a poll to see which characters are getting to hit S-Support with each other (Note: Only one S-Support per person. After the story is finished, I will post the Support Log on here as a separate story and put all finished supports in there with S-Supports included).
> 
> ONGOING POLLS: The final 3 choices for Hana, Mai, and Sky! Go to Chapter 8: Together! Now! We ride! at the end notes to vote!! 
> 
> With all that aside, I hope you all enjoy the Prologue of Asagao Emblem: Dusk's Descent!

**Prologue**

_…Darkness blew across the barren lands, through naked trees and grassless plains, through ruined villages and dried rivers, carrying whispers and threats of destruction as they flew through the air. Homes that once belonged to joyous, innocent people were now nothing but former shells of what they once were, and all life had been eradicated, disappearing into thin air when the dark spirit was released._

_All but one remained._

_Ice-blue eyes frantically scanned the barren wastelands of what was once a bountiful and beautiful world, corrupted by bitterness and evil. The air was noxious and putrid, causing the owner of said eyes to hold his breath. The eyes looked again, hoping to see life anywhere, but was only met with the darkness and the disgusting air around him. The wind continued to howl, throwing harsh words, whipping the cloak attached to the owner of the chilling-blue eyes._

_Almost abruptly, the wind stopped, no longer harsh, but silent._

_A ferocious howl shook the cloaked figure down to his core, nearly making him screech in agony. It hurt. Gods, it hurt, it ached. A howl that damaging could not come from a normal being._

_The figure’s eyes widened, fear reintroducing themselves into the sea of ice-blue that stared ahead at a towering monstrosity, large, glowing amber eyes boring into the cloaked figure’s skull, feeding off the fear he emitted. The figure was desperate to teat his eyes away, to run and flee from the behemoth that stood before him, but found that his body would not listen to him. He was stuck. Frozen._

_And with seconds, the towering tyrant reared back it’s monstrous body, and dove down , it’s jaw snapping wide as it came closer and closer to the ground, to the cloaked figure. He tried to run, tried to move, tried to scream, but his body failed him once again._

_And then the giant clapped it’s mouth down upon the figure, and emitted a blood-curdling scream…_

“ **GRAAAAH!!!** ” the cloaked figure shot up from his travel bed, sweat drenching his body as the fabric of the black cloak clung to his skin, acting as his only source of warmth and comfort during the cold nights of travel. Rapid breaths came from the cloaked figure’s mouth, as he tried to come back to his senses and shake away the nightmare that plagued him once again. Whether it had been the 2nd or 30th time he’s had it, he had lost count long ago, but the image still scared him to the very core. Those glowing amber eyes, the jaws of the beast….it all seemed too real to him.

The cloaked figure sighed, drawing back his hood, revealing a mess of auburn hair that complimented his light blue eyes, the same color as water that froze during the harsh winters. The figure quickly stuck his head out of the small little tent that acted as his temporary home, scanning the purple skies and the sunrise accompanying it. He let out a sigh of relief, before promptly shaking his head and retreating back into the little tent, quickly wiping his face of the sweat. He would have to shower once the sky turned it’s usual sky blue. Rolling up the little travel bed and sticking it in the corner, the cloaked figure took out a rug-like mat from a bag in the corner and set it down onto the floor. Producing two pillows, he quickly set one on the opposite ends of the mat, before grabbing a miniature round table and setting it in the space between the two pillows. Quickly, the man brought out a few candles and a small incense offering, and set them around the table, but not lighting them. It was too early, of course. Customers wouldn’t come to his little shop this early in the morning.

The man’s eyes quickly gazed behind him, where a purple covered book rested next to his bag. He sighed, closing his eyes before opening them again, the usual light blue taking a warm, supernatural glow to them. The book began to slowly pick up of the ground, surrounded by the same light blue glow that came from the man’s eyes, before slowly levitating over to the cloaked man, where it stopped in front of him, before he gently grabbed it from the air, his eyes dimming to their normal color. A small smile brushed his features as he took to brushing his fingertips on the purple tome, silver bindings on each corner, and a cryptic pattern adorning the front of it.

The man was a psychic for as long as he could remember. Levitation, telepathy, mind-reading, future-telling…he could do it all. It was not a…favored act in his home, but he barely cared for the people who showed their distrust towards him. He had bigger things to handle. He sighed, before trying to recall the dream, against his own will. It was all the same as before; The darkness, the barren land, lack of life, even the giant, it didn’t change.

It was another dream of a possible future, a future that would happen if he did not stop it.

The icy-blue eyed psychic had been able to see a multitude of futures yet to be, where things changed each time, whether minot or major. The state of the world he saw in those nightmares was common in many of the futures he saw; Dark, desolate, void of life. He had tried, tried to think of ways to how to prevent this future from prevailing, yet anything he thought of could not help change the future he saw. He almost thought the world was doomed.

Almost.

In few dreams, he would see something. A battle, waged against the darkness he saw, by a girl with abnormally pink hair, a golden sword, righteous and true, in her hands. Behind her, many rallied, one group that were varying from shades of green and the other shades black, gold, gray. They would fight against the evil, fight the root of it’s cause, and bring peace back to the world. Bring about a peace and avert the dark and terror he’d seen in other futures. And he would be there too, in the end, and he….

The psychic quickly shook his head, pushing the thought out of his mind, before thinking back to the girl. The leader.

She had pink hair, a fair face, from what he could make out. She was young, but capable. He dubbed her “The Budding Flower.”

He knew. Somehow, the man knew that this girl would be the key to salvation, the key to saving the world from the awful future that would await it should she fail. And he refused to let that outcome occur. She would not fail. And he would make sure of that, make sure that she succeeds and brings happiness to the world, the happiness it deserves.

He left home long ago, and set out to the place he would find this girl. A small little town, not far from a military school of sorts. That girl would be at that school. He knew it. He felt it.

And when the day came where she happens upon his little fortune-telling shop, he’ll know exactly what to do. He’ll know exactly what to say, and how to say it. And he would guide her in secret as she made her way through the lands.

“Soon…” the auburn-haired man murmured to himself, before drawing up the hood to his cloak, “she will come. Very soon indeed. I can feel her get closer and closer with each passing day.” A smile passed upon his face, genuine and filled with excitement and anticipation.

The events would start to unfold. She would be here soon.

"The Budding Flower", **Hana Mizuno**.

**End Of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1: The Budding Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young girl from Amiririsu and a mysterious young Dancer meet on a ship while traveling to Higanbana. But it seems that trouble is brewing from up above their compartment....

**Chapter One: The Budding Flower**

The ship made another sharp turn as a young girl felt herself thrown off her feet, landing on her seat with an exasperated sigh. Pink hair that reached to her upper shoulder blades, rocked back and forth in conjunction with the ship’s movement. Blue eyes, hidden behind a pair of glasses that appeared to be slightly bigger than normal, darted from the porthole that showed the vast expanse of the sea to the young man seated across from her. She took a moment to analyze him while he was currently engrossed in a book, the title something along the lines of proper tea making techniques.

He had brown hair that was rather long, yet the way his hair was groomed it held an air of perfection and beauty. And…was he literally sparkling? Blue eyes, almost like hers, scanned the page he was on with intrigue, as a perfect smile crept it’s way onto his face, almost blinding the bespectacled girl. His clothing seemed out of the ordinary, from what the girl would call ordinary, that is. Most of his ensemble was varying shades shades of green, but it wasn’t the color that bothered her.

Rather…

It was the _outfit_ itself. It was so revealing. From what the girl could gather from her studies, he was a Dancer. A golden brace sat along his neck and upper arms. He wore a green shirt that was kept unbuttoned, and it was rather _short,_ so it exposed his...chiseled features. _'He's in rather good shape, too...' ._ He wore a pair of white trousers, fastened simply by a belt on his waist. Two golden rings sat on the opposite side of his seat, connected together by a cloth that was a similar color as his shirt. On his feet he wore simple black platform sandals. And, upon gazing closer, he had some sort of pin that was in the shape of two golden boots. How curious...

“ _Heh heh_ ….enjoy admiring my form, little lady?”

The pink haired girl softly squeaked, and heat crawled onto her face. Did he know she was looking at him the ENTIRE time?! Hot shame crawled up her neck, but the young man chuckled.

“It’s okay.” he simply said, flashing the girl a charming smile, “I have that effect on people.”

The girl stayed quiet, unsure of what to say. He was talking to her, and she was looking at him like a slack-jawed village idiot. She tried to force words out of her mouth, but her brain betrayed her. Gods, why did she have to be so awkward?!

The Dancer Man smiled at her little internal struggle, before speaking up and catching her attention.

“This specific vessel is for students attending Asagao Academy in Higanbana. I assume you’re a new student?”

“Y-yes, I am.” the pink hair girl managed to splutter out, before displaying a small envelope from the small bag resting between her feet and handing it over so the Dancer could see. Taking it, he inspected the letter almost as intently as he was when he was reading his now forgotten book, before contentedly handing the letter back over to her.

“Well, I had assumed you were a freshman, but you’re in fact a Third Year. We don’t get many transfers at Asagao. And, from your clothing and dialect, I’m going to guess that you’re from the port town of Amiririsu, correct?”

The girl the Dancer addressed looked down at her clothing. A long, dress-like tunic that was made up of a simple color of red, similarly colored boots gloves, and a cape of a faded tan color. Her tunic was about lower thigh length, and was adorned with a small thing belt that was tied around the girl's waist, which would have usually held her scabbard and where she would normally carry her savings. The whole outfit was a special gift from her father before she left, and she cherished the clothing. A red ribbon sat in her hair, the same that belonged to her mother, another gift from her father. Around her neck sat a gold colored plate with a small flower at the bottom of it, connected to gold colored pauldrons that rested on each shoulder. At her side was a red colored sheath containing an iron sword that would normally go around her hip, and a tome that she had stuffed in her bag. It was standard clothing and armor for a Priestess, which she had devoted her time and being to become. She returned her gaze to the Handsome Dancer, her eyes shining with pride as she gave her response.

“Yes, I am.” the girl noticed she spoke rather proudly, but in the back of her mind, thoughts of home started to swell.

Her dad, whom she left all alone, the man too injured to continue service. The man who took it to running a dual flower/pottery shop that belonged to her late mother in order to provide his daughter the money to attend Asagao Academy. The man who raised her, the only man in her life she loved…

And… **her old school**.

Painful memories crawled into her mind, filling her with dread. Classmates, who acted two-faced, spoke lies about her and twisted her words. Teachers, who turned a blind eye to her being abused by the other students. Friends, who used her and tossed her aside when she served her purpose, and made fun of her for seeking comfort…

What if life at this new place would be the same as the priestess's life at home? What if the problem wasn’t her old school, but it was just her? What if everything that happened to her was her fault? That she deserved it? No, no. It couldn’t be. She couldn’t think like this. She had to believe, had to make sure she wouldn’t repeat the same mistakes.

The Dancer cleared his throat, startling the bespectacled girl out of her reverie, and stretched his hand out towards her. “Well, I shall be the first student to welcome you to Asagao Academy, Hana Mizuno. I am Jared Knabenbauer, a Fourth Year.”

Hana looked alarmed that the attractive man— _er_ , Jared, knew her name. But then she remember he read her acceptance letter, so of course he would know it. She cautiously reached her hand out before grabbing his, and felt that his hand was warm and inviting. Perfect, even. Hana felt her ears turn pink after shaking his hand, obviously enjoying the comfort Jared provided her with their brief physical contact. Perhaps she had been too quick to judge Jared—.

The boat abruptly stopped short, throwing both Hana and Jared off balance. They shouldn’t have been at Higanbana for another half-hour, so why was—?

Hana and Jared both frantically rushed towards the porthole, where they saw a brown, ugly ship with a black flag with a crudely drawn skull and crossbones on it. It was a boat that belonged to the dreaded Sea Dogs. Pirates. Bandits. Ruffians. Whatever they were called.

Jared groaned in disgust. “Of course these brutes would be here, trying to jack a boat full of students.” he muttered, before turning back to Hana, who looked lost in thought. He smiled at her. He couldn’t let such a cute face get hurt by these sea ruffians, but knew full well that he wound’t be able to handle it alone. Of course, maybe other students would see the ship, but a part of him knew that most of the students would rather stay in protection than play hero. Sighing, he managed to catch Hana’s attention, who immediately grabbed her sheathed sword and strapped it to her hip.

“Hana I’d rather you’d not—“

“I _have_ to, Jared.” Hana interrupted, staring the sparkling man down, “I-I can hold my own in a fight, even if I don’t seem like it. I l-learned from my dad, and he was the best teacher I could ask for…” Jared looked into Hana’s eyes to see that they were unwavering and determined. He knew she wouldn’t let him go off on his own and fight. Even if they had just met, she couldn’t let someone she knew throw himself into danger while she stayed by the sidelines. Jared’s smile faltered slightly, as he turned to his own sword and quickly grabbed it out of it’s sheath as he also strapped the sheath to his waist.

“You’re serious about this, aren’t you?” he sighed, “But know this, Hana. These guys aren’t gentlemen like I am. They will not hesitate to kill you. If you get hurt, I want you to run to safety, okay? I can’t have the new student get hurt on my account. Especially if she’s quite cute.”

Hana’s face grew warm as a smile adorned her features. Of course, she knew that Jared’s compliments were sincere, but he probably said that to every girl he knows. Even so, knowing that he was looking out for her, that he cared for her, was something that made her feel genuinely happy. “I know the risks, Jared. But you need someone to watch your back too. But we shouldn’t waste time arguing. We have to hurry.”

The Dancer nodded, and opened the door to the hall as he and Hana rushed to the stairs, running quickly to the deck above.

* * *

 

The ruffians boarded the ship rather quickly, but the number was rather small. At least 20 of them boarded, and that was all there was that came from their ship. Among them stood it’s leader, a balding old sea dog, brandishing his axe as he sneered at the Captain, who sat unconscious, his head slightly bruised as blood trickled from a wound on his cheek from where the leader struck him.

“Ye see that, me boys?!” he heartily laughed at the Ship Captain’s crumpled form as he addressed his crew, “These here civil folk ar’ as brittle and weak as me grandmammy! Yahahahaha!”

His men shared chuckled amongst themselves. The leader smirked, “This here vessel is a good replacement for our current sea lass. She’s fancy and probably has all these fancy knickknacks and supplies in her. Once we clear her of all the little shitstains in the deck below, we’ll be setting sail on this lovely new ship!”

As he shared another heart laugh with his mates, Jared and Hana managed to sneak up to the Main Deck undetected, both scowling at the balding fool in their view. He was nothing but a disgusting brute. Exchanging glances, they both began to approach quietly as the Leader stood upon nearby crate and began to howl like a madman. Jared kept a close eye on the leader’s band of ruffians, but spared glances at the pink haired lass next to him. Hana, while shaking slightly, did not waver. Her face was stone cold and firm, unwilling to give in and run away. Directing his attention back to the foolish man, Jared silently readied his blade, before both of them stopped short behind the madman.

In one swift motion, Jared gracefully **plunged** his sword straight into the crazed ruffian leader’s back, piercing his heart, watching as the man spew blood from his mouth and let one final gasp escape his lips before sinking to his knees and falling off the crate, eyes glazed over. All hell broke loose soon after.

The leader’s crew, in response to their leader’s impalement and death, brandished rusted axes and screamed bloodcurdling gibberish and curses as they charged at Hana and Jared. Hana intercepted a wild blow from one of the men that approached Jared and quickly stabbed the fool in the stomach, before kicking him rather hard in the ribs as he crumpled to the ground. (Hana muttered a quick sorry before she left the man to struggle). Jared himself gracefully dodged reckless blows and blocked attacks directed towards Hana, before slicing open the bandits that let their guards down.

Jared and Hana worked in tandem, blocking blows made for each other, and striking down their opponents quickly. Hana had never fought so much in her life, but a part of her felt as if she wasn’t doing nearly as well as Jared, but remembered he probably had more real combat experience than she did, so it was nice to have someone as experienced as him protecting her. It even made her feel great when she managed to protect him. Jared was rather shocked with Hana. She seemed so quiet and meek when he talked to her, yet she fought with a ferocity and beauty that it made him see her in a different light than the girl he just met an hour prior. Though new to life-and-death combat, she moved like someone who had little problem, who had little fears. When he fought alongside Hana,, it was so similar to fighting alongside PBG or Satch, anyone from Normal Boots, or even anyone from Hidden Block

It felt almost… **.right**. Like, he could mistake Hana for a member of their group. Maybe…

Hana grunted as she fell the final bandit, watching him slump to his knees as she herself collapsed. She was exhausted, and her body ached. Had she not been conditioned by her father when she was younger, Hana probably would’ve collapsed much earlier. Hell, she probably wouldn’t be alive. Jared quickly snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Hana in alarm. She saw slight panic flash across his perfect features before she held up her gloved hand, albeit shaky.

“I…I’m fine…Jared.” she spoke, her breath shaky and ragged as she reached for her small satchel, “Just…exhausted…”

Jared’s eyes focused on her as Hana rummaged through her bag, and displayed a little festal, much to his surprise. Not only a decent swordswoman, but a _healer_ too? ‘ _Isn’t she just FULL of surprises?_ ’ he mused, finding himself retreating back to his thoughts briefly, before gazing at Hana again.

She was struggling to focus her energy, having spent most of it fending off the little ruffian royale. Jared knew she would try to heal the Ship Captain’s wounds, but with her current condition, she wouldn’t be doing anything but exhausting herself further and collapsing.

Jared nodded, before grabbing the two large golden rings, grabbing Hana’s attention. Then, as soon as her eyes fell on him, Jared’s body began to smoothly glide across the ship’s deck, his legs moving gracefully and the light green sash attached to the two golden rings floating in the air like a feather, weightless, like it had a mind of it’s own. Hana was enamored with the sight, and slowly felt her breath return to normal. ’ _This is the power of a Dancer_ ,’ she thought to herself as Jared neared his performance’s end, ‘ _the power to invigorate another soldier to move again. To re-enegrgize them_.’

As Jared’s arms dropped slowly as his dance ended, Hana felt her second wind, and quickly twirled the festal in her fingers, letting a faint light shine onto the Ship Captain, closing up his wounds. When he came to, he graciously thanked the two for their heroic bravery, and for not only saving him, but the ship and all it’s students. Hana blushed at the praise, while Jared remained someone placated, his look neutral as the old Ship Captain sung his praises. As the boat began to pick up again, Hana made sure to bring her stuff to the Deck where the Captain was, Jared not far behind, just to make sure that her healing did the trick.

And Hana’s eyes gazed at the expanse of the sea in front of her, before her gaze settled upon a distant land, where a large building stood, almost like a mansion.

Asagao Academy. She was here.

The Ship Captain sent her and Jared off as they neared the dock, thanking them once again for their deeds, and promised to keep mum about the whole situation at Hana’s request. She’d rather not be the center of attention anytime soon, or at all. Hana quickly grabbed her things and walked away from the Captain’s place.

“Heh, the Ship Captain was really grateful, even calling us ‘Saviors!’ But it feels nice, right Jare—?”

Hana whipped around to address the flashy and sparkly Dancer, only to find nothing but the emptiness of the deck around her. No Jared. No nothing.  
Hana was confused. She could’ve SWORN Jared had left with her…had her new friend simply disappeared? She shook her head.

“Maybe he forgot something in our little compartment.” she mused, before switching her thoughts back to the matter at hand. The thing that stared at her as she gazed right back.

Asagao Academy. Her new home. Her new school. Hana frowned. She took a nervous gulp, before stepping off the vessel and walking towards the imposing building.

Her new life would start here. And she knew that things would be different than what they were back in Amiririsu.

At least, that’s what she hoped…

**End of Chapter 1: The Budding Flower**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, we have met our little lordling, Hana Mizuno. And Jared. I had to slightly deviate from the canon of the story, but only slightly. Hana knows Jared's name now, so it's nothing major. And a part of me feels like this scene could've been a bit better in terms of execution...


	3. Chapter 2: Of Friends and Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana meets her boisterous roommate, the Outlaw Mai Sasaki, who informs her about the two famous fighter groups, Normal Boots and Hidden Block. The duo find themselves fighting against a bitter Mimi Santos, and when all seems lost for Hana, she hears a voice that gives her a second wind....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was kinda rushed and now I'm two chapters behind on what I wanted, but i can catch up. This chapter's basically meet Mai, fight Mimi, and Normal Boots and Hidden Block according to Mai.
> 
> I tried to keep the fighting as innocent as possible. I can't have Hana and Mai killing Mimi and Kakusu, and vice versa. But, fights WILL become more intense later on.

**Chapter 2: Of Friends and Foe**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hana's red boots clicked against the pavement after stepping off the ship, taking in the scenery before her. The landscape surrounding her was vibrant and colorful, trees a wonderful shade of green and a sky that shone a beautiful pale blue, small, fluffy, white clouds gliding in the sea of pale blue. Centering the landscape was a tan colored building, the largest building Hana had ever seen, almost tall enough to be considered a mansion--, no a **SUPER** mansion.

 

And surrounding the building were a extraordinary large group of what Hana assumed were students stood. Her pace slowed once she gazed at the cluster, the number of people far greater than what she was used to. Almost all of the cluster was separated into groups. Cavaliers, Wyvern Knights and Pegasus Warriors stood in circles, comparing their mounts and challenging each other to races around the campus once they all settled in. Mages of sorts and Healers studied tomes and chatted about the various ways of incorporating magic into daily life, swapping medical and tactical magical secrets and trading potions and charms with each other. Samurai and Mercenaries chatted about swords, challenging each other to duels of strength and endurance. Fighters and Onii's compared clubs and axes, promising to beat the snot out of one another in training. Archers and other bow wielders bragged about the animals they bagged and how precise their shots were, yet Hana felt as if some of them embellished on their feats. Ninja's and Thieves were having sneak offs, trading sneaking secrets and swapping lock picks. Other soldiers stood as well, talking and chatting like they were old pals.

 

It made Hana feel... _lonely_.

 

She didn't fit in with any of these students. She didn't know them. They didn't know her. They probably wouldn't give her the light of day, even if she tried. She sighed. She knew it was gonna be hard making friends with new people, but she was going to try her best...or so she hoped.

 

When the gates to Asagao opened, Hana eventually fell into step with other students, who chatted about new weapons and summer flings. She tried her best to try and scout Jared out of the clusters of students, but eventually gave up, hoping that maybe she could see him later to properly thank him for his help. Hana ignored the swelling loneliness in her chest, before reaching into her bag and grabbing the envelope containing her acceptance letter and room assignment as she approached Primrose House, where the girls would stay. Hana remembered that she would have a roommate as well, so she prayed that the girl she shared a room with was friendly. The bespectacled girl squinted at the letter, reading the beautiful calligraphy carefully as to make sure she read the name correctly.

 

"Oh my Gods! You must be Hana Mizuno!!!"

 

A cheery and very loud voice broke Hana out of her train of thought, and scared her enough to make her stumble away from the girl standing in front of her, falling on her rear while still clutching the letter.

 

"Mai...S-Sasaki?"

 

"The one and only!" the loud girl chirped. She was _reeeeeaaally_ energetic....and loud.

 

Hana took a few minutes to observe the girl in front of her. For starters, she was well-endowed, which made Hana resent her a bit, remembering her own boyish frame. Locks of scarlet red hair hung down Mai's back, and they were complimented by her green eyes and fair skin. A small little beauty mark sat under her right eye, making her even more breathtaking. Her clothing's color scheme was nearly the same as Hana's, yet she incorporated a lot of black and grey to the tunic and skirt she wore. A quiver of arrows and a bow with a taut string rested in her left hand. Hana acknowledged it, and made the educated assumption that this Mai girl was an Outlaw. 

 

Mai noticed Hana's predicament and a frown emerged on her face. "Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry! I really must've scared you!" She immediately stretched a hand out and grabbed the pinkette's arm, and pulled her up with a terrifying display of raw strength. Hana was awestruck at Mai's raw strength, but shook her head as if to forget about it. She dusted herself off, glad that no one was paying attention to the two girls. Mai let go of Hana’s hand before the smile on her face resurfaced. 

 

“I totally knew you were my roommate! I mean, your hair is a dead ringer!”

 

Hana’s face fell. It hadn’t even been an hour, and she was already being ridiculed for her hair. Sadness tugged at her, and Mai probably noticed it, because she immediately tried to cover it up. “I-I mean your application described you with having p-pink hair! Honest!”

 

Hana’s face softened before letting out an awkward laugh. “It’s fine, you haven’t been the first to point out my hair, nor the last…” Hana mentally cursed at herself for saying that. She didn’t need Mai feeling bad for her. She didn’t need more pity for her hair. But it seems the implications of Hana’s words flew right over Mai’s head, as she pulled Hana closer towards her, pulling her into a bear hug. “Regardless, your hair is just an added bonus! You’re a total main character, and everyone _looooooooves_ those!” Mai explained, and Hana was perplexed at her words. _Main…character? Her?_ What was this girl talking about?

 

Mai continued to drag Hana towards their room so Hana could drop off her things (Mai already _assaulted_ their walls with paintings of shirtless Hot War Heroes) and the two made their way to the Mess Hall. The smell of freshly baked goods tickled Hana’s nose as she tried to listen to Mai describe how she apparently had this hot summer romance with a muscly mercenary that only got as far as a few kisses or something like that. Settling down with their food in a secluded corner, Mai decided to let Hana talk instead of her droning on about her failed flings. “Soooooo…” the red-head began, eyeing Hana rather intensely, “meet any cute guys while you were traveling here, Hana?”

 

Hana felt her face heat up. She technically DID meet a cute guy, but Jared was on a WHOOOOOLE different level of cute. Jared was simply too damn attractive for plain adjectives like that. “Well…I DID meet this one guy. He helped me save our boat from Sea Bandits…Ruffians…Whatever.” Hana spoke softly, trying to remember how graceful Jared moved and just how fluid he was when fighting and dancing. But…a part of Hana knew there was no way in hell Jared would EVER like someone like her…A common soldier with abnormally colored hair and such a reserved and shy personality…It just didn’t seem likely to her.

 

Mai’s eyes lit up upon hearing this, a sly smirk spreading across her face. “Oh ho, _Little Miss Heroine_ , aren’t we?” she joked, eliciting a small giggle from the pink haired girl across from her, “Come on, you can tell me. Maybe I know the guy.” Hana opened her mouth to speak, but from the corner of her eyes, she saw a familiar head of brown hair and sparkles walk away from the Mess Hall counter. She quickly turned her head, a smile gracing her face as she quickly called out his name. “Hey, Jared!” she said, catching the Dancer’s attention, and drawing him over to her and Mai’s table….Wait, was Mai staring _wide-eyed_ and was she… _drooling_? 

 

“Hana, I’m glad to see you’ve already settled in!” Jared chirped, flashing one of his trademark grins at Hana, “I apologize for disappearing so abruptly, but I left our compartment in such a hurry I forgot completely about my hair care products, so I had to rush off to get them.” Hana smiled at Jared’s honesty, but a feeling of dread settled in her stomach when she felt a myriad of eyes— Mai’s included, staring at her as she talked to Jared. “I-It’s fine, Jared. I’m just glad to see you’re alright.” Hana answered honestly, but nervousness crept up her neck remembering the eyes piercing into her very being. Jared smiled in relief, and quickly excused himself as gracefully as one of his dances. The eyes eventually retreated from Hana’s shrinking form, but whispers flooded the Mess Hall. Mai was awestruck, before tugging Hana’s arm and scream-whsipering in her ear.

 

“ **THE GUY YOU MET AND FOUGHT ALONGSIDE WAS JARED?!** ”

 

“A-ahhh! Yes!” Hana exclaimed quietly, rubbing her eardrum from Mai’s hushed outburst, “Why does it matter that much anyway?” Before Mai could even explain a word, a tan skinned girl with raven hair stuck her head over to Hana and Mai’s table, red eyes sizing up the pink haired swordswoman. She was dressed in armor and clothing befitting of that of a Dark Knight. “ _ **You**_ know Jared?” she spoke, her voice making Hana shiver. Casting a glance at Mai, she saw a scowl emerge on her face towards this raven-haired girl. Hana decided to be honest, as to not spark baseless rumors and draw too much attention to herself “Well, not really—.”

 

She was quickly cut off as the tan-skinned girl narrowed her eyes, simply saying “Oh.” in an irritated fashion, and abruptly turned away from Hana and Mai’s table, deciding to ignore them for what Hana would assume the rest of the day. ‘ _Why?_ ’ Hana mused internally, ‘ _She seemed so…sweet looking_.’ Hana was brought back to her senses by Mai, who just plainly said “Just ignore Mimi. She was just trying to get in with you.” and didn’t delve any further into what she said.

* * *

Hana slept that night retaining new knowledge that Mai bestowed to her about Jared and his group of fighters, called Normal Boots. Jared was a Performer, from what Mai told her, and from what Hana pieced together, Mai had a **HUGE** crush on him. Like, a **_HUUUUUUGE_** crush on him. And then, there were the other members of Normal Boots and the Hidden Block guys that Mai tried to describe very quickly.

 

The two leaders were guys called Jontron and PBG, both of them roommates. Jon was a Sky Knight, is a friendly goofball, and is Director of some sort of Acting Club Asagao had. He had a mop of black hair, and a black beard. PBG was a Cavalier, and he is an all around nice guy who cared for his friends. He had a mop of brown hair and some brown stubble that sat on the tip of his chin. When Hana passed by their table to leave, she could’ve _sworn_ he was staring at her weirdly…

 

Then there was Satch, Jared’s roommate. He was a Mage, and a very educated scholar. He had dark skin and short, black hair, with a black chin beard and a pair of glasses like her. From what Mai told Hana, Satch was trying to create spells that allowed people to experience a reality in their dreams. There was Jirard, who was a Monk, a simple healer who looked so sweet and kind. He had black hair and a full black beard, and tan skin. He was known as “The Completionist” because he has an incredible collection of things at his disposal, ranging from weapons to salves and medicines. Mai told Hana that apparently Jirard was searching for this really rare staff to complete his collection for good, but there was only one in existence from what he was told.

 

Jirard’s roomate, Shane, personally scared Hana. A head of brown hair, with fair skin and big, blue eyes that _stared_ at Hana like she was some kind of dangerous animal. Apparently, Shane was from a foreign country far Northwest of where Higanbana was, and he was a transfer like Hana was when he arrived as a first year. He was a Myrmidon, and Normal Boot’s Strategist and Tactician. He seemed really distant and quiet, but Hana could worry about that later.

 

Finally for Normal Boots, there was the _Continue?_ Trio. Their leader, Paul, was Student Council President, and an Adventurer with black hair and tan skin. Nick and Josh help him with his duties for Student Council, so people began to call them Paul’s retainers, but the joke eventually stuck. Despite that, they’re actually close friends from Middle School. Josh had hazel eyes and orange hair and he was a Knight. Nick was an Archer, with light brown hair and greenish-blue eyes. Both of them were very polite and kind, but all three of them were said to get into wacky situations and play pranks on each other.

 

In Hidden Block, they had 3 less members than Normal Boots. There was Ian, who Hana attempted to talk to in the Mess Hall as he was _stabbing_ pasta with a spoon before being dragged away by Mai in a hurry. He was a Sniper and Hidden Block’s Strategist. Ian had brown hair, with gauges in his ears. Mai said he was kinda scary, and was almost like another Shane. Also something about speaking in “ Comic Sans”…whatever that meant. His roommate, Jeff, was a Paladin and PBG’s close friend. He had brown hair and a brown stubble on his face. Mai spoke highly of him, saying he was an extremely chill and polite guy who was nice and kind to his friends and classmates, even the underclassmen.

 

Caddicarus, or “Caddy” was next. He has black hair, which was extremely messy and unkempt, as well as some facial hair. He was an Archer, and had some sort of rivalry with Ian, who he nicknamed “Moosey”. He also seemed to be a transfer like Shane, from the same country. He seemed polite enough, but Mai mentioned something about a bow of his named “Slaughter”, but decided not to press into it that much. His roommate, Luke, was a relaxed and really positive dude. He had black hair and black stubble, and he was a skilled Mercenary. Luke was a really talented singer from what Mai told Hana, and had some sort of attachment to the headpiece of Hero ensemble. He apparently never took it off. ‘ _Kiiiiiiiinda strange…_ ’ the thought swirled in Hana’s head as she thought about it more deeply.

 

The last two members were apparently the cause of Hidden Block coming together. Wallid, an Mage, had black hair and a pair of glasses like Hana and Satch. He was always seen with a book of sorts, according to Mai, the fountain of wisdom. She really didn’t have much to say about Wallid, other than saying he was nice and muttering something about a “Secret Memelord” and Hana didn’t know if it was some sort of insult, so decided to ignore it. Lastly, there was the youngest of the two groups, Jimmy. He was a first year, and had brown hair and a beauty mark under his right eye, and another to the left of his mouth. Mai simply told Hana he was a sassy, but friendly kid who cared about his friends, and loves animals. He’s a Troubadour, which meant he is the only member in Hidden Block who did not wield a weapon per se. However, Jimmy was still well versed in using black magic with his stave, so he was able to defend himself.

 

Sighing, she turned her head, trying her best to retain all this information. From what Mai told her, she could probably be invited into their group if she managed to prove herself. Hana told her she’d probably have no chance, but would at least give it a shot. Hana shook her head softly, trying to shake off those thoughts. She had to get to sleep if she wanted to wake up on time. The first day of classes would be starting, so she would need to be able to get to sleep early so she wouldn’t fall behind in her training. If she did, she wouldn’t be able to keep the scholarship the school was helping provide her and her father.

 

Tossing once more, Hana’s body eased into the mattress before letting sleep overtake her…

* * *

The pink haired swordswoman ended up getting lost after being separated from Mai (distracted by Mimi, who Hana assumed was purposely trying to drag Mai so Hana would get lost and be late to class), but as luck would have it, she ran into Jon, one of the leaders of Normal Boots, and his little mechanical bird named Jacques, who ran with some magic from an old enchantress of sorts. Hana ended up chatting with him as he directed her to their class, before the bell sounded. Mai, seeing her walk in with Jontron, began to silently freak about it, asking Hana rather pressing and embarrassing questions. Fortunately, Hana was saved from answering those questions as a older woman sauntered into the room, walking towards the front of her class. Light brown hair cascaded down her back and she looked _quite stunning_ to say the least, especially in the Sorcerer’s clothing, albeit a little too…revealing for Hana’s personal tastes. 

 

“Hello, class.” she addressed the students warmly, a smile on her face. “My name is Shizuka Wakahisa, but please, feel free to call me **_Ms._** Shizuka.”

 

Somehow, Hana knew calling her “Mrs.” was not a mistake Shizuka was going to take kindly to. Shizuka’s eyes wandered before her gaze fell upon Hana, and she smiled again. “Before we begin, however, it seems that we have a new student in our class. Would you care to introduce yourself, dear?” Hana felt her body tense, before reluctantly nodding and making her way up to the front of the room. Hana’s breath caught when she noticed Ian, Luke, Jon, PBG, and Shane staring at her, though, it was PBG’s gaze that made her more tense than the others did. It was only then when Hana gazed at Mai that she felt at peace. The Outlaw had a kind of calming effect to her.

 

‘ _Just do as Mai would, Hana._ ’ she reassured herself, before taking a breath and putting on a small smile.

 

“My name is Hana Mizuno. I’m a transfer student from Amiririsu Public Soldier’s Academy. I hope you all will take very good care of me while I’m here.”

 

Politely bowing, Hana made her way back to her seat, as a small patter of claps came from the classroom. But PBG was still staring at her oddly. Did he not like her…? Her attention shifted back towards Ms. Shizuka, who thanked Hana for her introduction, before explaining what their training and work would entail. Of course, besides physical exercises, Shizuka would assign work for mental training to help further the tactical mind.

 

“And, in the same fashion as every first class of the year, we will be holding a duel between students. And since Ms. Mizuno is a new transfer, I assume you’re all curious about what kind of fighter she is, no?” Shizuka spoke suddenly, and few eyes turned towards the pink-haired girl in intrigue. Was Ms. Shizuka serious?! She was gonna make her fight on the first day?! Hana tensed up, but Mai squeezed her shoulder to reassure her, and she felt her breath stabilize. “Of course,” Shizuka continued, “Hana will be fighting in a pair, so who would like to be her—?”

 

Mai _immediately_ slammed her hand on her desk and shot her hand up in the air faster than Hana thought possible. Shizuka looked amused at Mai’s apparent interest and nodded her head in approval to her being Hana’s partner. Hana relaxed, happy to know that she was at least fighting alongside someone she could trust. “Now as for her opponents, who would like to volunteer?”

 

A tan hand made it’s way up into the air, and Hana stifled a gasp as she stared at the owner of the hand: _Mimi Santos_. “Oh,” she began, her voice trying to sound convincing and sweet, “I would **_LOVE_** to see what Hana can do. And Kakusu can be my battle partner!” Mimi’s free hand went to a girl with hair a shade darker than Mai’s, clad in Knight’s armor.

 

Shizuka nodded, before directing Hana and Mimi’s groups outside to separate stations across a practice field. “Weapons are provided for you, but we only have up to C-Rank issued weapons, girls!” she said loudly, before directing the rest of the class outside to watch. And, from what Hana saw, other classes began to file out, obviously interested in what Shizuka's class was doing. Hana felt herself freeze up, but she mentally slapped herself. If the Normal Boots and Hidden Block guys were watching, then maybe she could prove herself to them with this battle. Mai worriedly looked to the other side of the field, where she saw Kakusu and Mimi stood, the latter gripping an Iron Sword and Mjolnir tome, and Kakusu hold a basic Iron Lance and Javelin. 

 

“Okay, Hana,” Mai caught the girl’s attention, “What’s our game plan here?” Hana quickly studied the situation. Bows were **weaker** to Magic on the Weapon Triangle, but held an advantage against Lances. However, Kakusu was **heavily armored** , so it would be hard for Mai to land any solid hits on her. And Mimi would be trying to blast them with Magic from afar, using Kakusu as a wall to protect herself. ‘ _Making Kakusu do all the work while you try to look good._ ’ Mai bitterly thought, shooting a glare towards Mimi’s direction. “Well…” Hana began, “You’d probably be better off taking a Steel Bow to help against Kakusu, and a Dual Yumi to **reverse** the Weapon Triangle in your favor against Mimi. You do know how to wield a Yumi, right?”

 

“ **Pssshaw**. Course I do. What kind of Outlaw you take me for?” Mai joked, grabbing the Dual Yumi and Steel Bow, attaching both quivers to her shoulder. “And in order to take out Kakusu quicker,” Hana continued, reaching for the hilt of a lightning-bolt-looking sword, “I’ll need to take a Levin Sword. But I’ll need you to cover me while I’m using it. It takes a lot of focus to make sure this hits, so I can’t afford to mess up if Mimi hits me.” Mai nodded in affirmation, before grabbing Hana’s hand and giving it a quick squeeze, before taking position on the field.

 

As soon as Ms. Shizuka finished the countdown, Mai had already knocked up some arrows from her Steel Bow and sent them fly towards Kakusu, the latter mechanically lifting her shield to block the arrows before chucking her Javelin at the Outlaw, who simply dodged out of the way, smirking knowing Kakusu wasted her only ranged weapon going after her. Mimi, from her horse, began firing rapid shots of Mjolnir, trying to look flashy and impress people, but obviously failing the latter. Mai quickly switched bows and pulled out the Dual Yumi, firing rapid shots at Mimi, who pulled the reigns of her steed to dodge the swarm of arrows. "Little **bitch**.” Mimi muttered under her breath, gazing at Mai. The Scarlet-Haired Outlaw quickly began to cover Hana as she began to focus, clutching the Levin Sword in her hand, before sending a bolt of electricity down on the red-haired knight, who failed to dodge in time, and crashed to the floor.

 

“A-Apologies, Mimi. I must avoid serious casualties. Must retreat…” Kakusu’s seemingly monotone voice spoke, before she withdrew herself from the practice field, and the students watched and cheered as Hana and Mai continued to charge Mimi, who was beginning to panic. Normal Boots and Hidden Block congregated, watching the way Hana and Mai coordinated with each other. Shizuka and the other faculty were even impressed with Hana and Mai’s display of strength.

 

Mimi cursed as an arrow collided into her breastplate with enough force to knock her off her horse. “Stupid horse!” she screamed, before ushering it away, “Get out of here! I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt.” The horse understood, and quickly went away from Mimi, who managed to successfully fire a spell and strike Mai right in her shoulder, sending the Outlaw spiraling back. She didn’t hurt her. _She couldn’t really_. She’d get in trouble if she did, but Mai was being a nuisance, like Mimi usually believed she was, so Mimi quickly _took care_ of her.

 

Hana looked at Mai in sheer panic, but Mai held up her hand, giving Hana a thumbs up, simply telling her to “Kick that **bitter bitch’s** ass.” Hana nodded, and soon gripped the Killing Edge she swiped from the rack of weapons, before standing across from Mimi at the center, the Dark Knight’s sword drawn and pointed at the pink haired girl. “Y’know, Mizuno, gonna be a shame when you get embarrassed in front of all these people. Especially those pretentious little jerks you’re trying so hard to impress.” Mimi spat, a devious grin plastered across her face, “I’m going to take immense satisfaction in wiping the floor with you!” Mimi quickly shot out a spell from Mjolnir, which struck Hana in the foot, sending the pink haired lass on her knee, causing many spectators to gasp at the site. _Mimi just used a dirty trick_.

 

The Normal Boots and Hidden Block guys shared looks of shock and distaste and Mimi’s underhanded attack. PBG clenched his fists, bowing his head slightly.

 

“Hana…” PBG whispered, “ _ **Please**_ …I know you can do this…”

 

Mimi stood above Hana, ready to knock her out, her grin wider and more malicious than Hana remembered. “It’s over, Mizuno.” Mimi cackled, raising her hand above her head, channeling the rest of the magic she could, “ **I hope you enjoy the infirmary!** ”

 

Hana struggled to get up, her foot ached and she could barely focus. Gasps emanated from the crowd of students. It seemed it was over.

 

_‘Hana Mizuno. You mustn’t give up.’_

 

A foreign voice pervaded Hana’s thoughts, and she stiffened. **Who** …?

 

_‘You are not to lose to an underhanded liar. Let this second wind change the outcome of this battle.’_

 

And like that, the voice echoed away, but in it’s stead, Hana felt a second wind as she immediately jumped back on both feet and swiftly _knocked_ the tome from Mimi’s hand, cutting her spell short, and then, swiftly drawing the Killing Edge, readied it and aimed at Mimi’s armored torso.

 

**“I'll show you my strength!”**

 

A _Critical Blow_ struck Mimi’s torso, sending shockwaves throughout her armor, stunning her, before Hana’s foot collided with Mimi’s ribcage, knocking the tan girl down, defeated. Hana’s breath was ragged, and her arms ached as she dropped there Killing Edge. She barely even remembered that there were people watching until she heard the eruption of cheers and clapping from students and faculty. Mai had quickly run over to Hana and let her rest on her shoulder, the Outlaw stroking the the pinkette’s locks. Hana didn’t know where that second wind came from, nor who the voice in her head was, but she did know **one** thing.

 

_She was very tired._

 

**End of Chapter 2: Of Friends and Foe**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm....I wonder who that mysterious voice Hana heard was...  
> Also, Mimi's a dirty little bitch.


	4. Chapter 3: Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and Mai are invited to join a mock fighting tournament held by Normal Boots Guys, and Hana begins interacting with both groups. However, she can't help but worry about what she'd seen and heard in her dreams...
> 
> And with the tournament, it stirs up an old memory Hana had forgotten. But why did this member stir up the forgotten memory?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, updates prrrrroooobably won't be as consistent as I'd like them to be. But here we are, Chapter 3: Worried, is out! I tried to summarize some of the events that went on in Asagao Academy, like the incident with Paul and Joshulina, but added some twists to it to make it fit with the AU.

**Chapter 3: Worries**

 

 

When Hana came back to her senses, she was in the infirmary, a worried Mai in tow as she studied the pinkette with worried green eyes. Hana assured her that she was just lost in thought and tired, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head.

 

Just _who_ was that voice? Rather… _what was it?_

 

Mimi and Kakusu injuries weren’t major, Kakusu having slight burns from the Levin Sword Hana used, and Mimi’s stomach was bruised, though it was good that Hana didn’t break any of her ribs with the kick she delivered. When Hana apologized, Mimi scoffed and ignored her, and walked away. Kakusu was the only one who appreciated the apology, and _“saving”_ Hana’s kindness towards her in her _“memory banks.”_  

 

  
_‘Kakusu is one weird egg.’_ Hana giggled, watching as the red haired knight tagged along with Mimi. A part of her wanted to know why Kakusu hung around someone as rude and mean as Mimi, but I guess that’s how their dynamic worked. Hana just hoped that Mimi wasn’t too harsh with someone as nice as Kakusu. 

 

Mai had her shoulder wrapped from Mimi’s Mjolnir blast, and Hana’s ankle was wrapped. Both would be fully healed in a day or two, all thanks to the School Nurse, Creeps McPasta. Of course, Hana, ever the little scholar, knew that from his attire and the mask attached to his head, he was a Great Master, which was a parallel to the War Monk. Though, Hana had to admit that despite Creeps’ kindness, there was an air of…well, creepiness and mystery to him. Mai said he was harmless, and even though he looked creepy, he was really nice. “He even _likes_ kittens and _takes in strays_! No one evil would do _that!_ ” Mai had exclaimed at some point after they left, and Hana just giggled as her friend tried to defend the Nurse.

 

When they returned to the classroom for the afternoon lessons, people’s eyes turned towards Hana and Mai, and whispers began to scatter throughout the classroom. 

 

“Wow, I can’t believe the transfer was that strong!”

 

“Maybe it’s the pink hair! It might mean she’s special!”

 

“She’s kinda cute. Her roommate too.”

 

Whispers like that spread around the classroom, as Hana’s face began to heat up. She had hoped people wouldn’t center their attention on her, but it seems the bout she had with Mimi and Kakusu did just that. But….she _WAS_ glad people were noticing her. Maybe they would befriend her…but would they be the same as her old friends in Amiririsu? Stab her in the back and mock her for what she looked like? Feign friendship and destroy her fragile trust and heart?

 

The sound of heels got Hana’s attention, as Shizuka entered the classroom, sparing a glance at her and Mai, a smile forming on her features. “I take it you two are okay?” she asked, eyeing the girls to make sure they were alright. Hana and Mai gave Shizuka a quick nod, and the latter chuckled. “I’m glad. McPasta sure is a man made of magic.” Shizuka sighed wistfully, before walking to her desk to give her lesson on Light Magic. Hana glanced at Mai, hoping to get some context to Shizuka’s last comment, but Mai just chuckled.

 

“It’s fine, Hana. That woman is just thirsty for men. Her relationships in the past haven’t been so….good for her.”

 

Hana nodded, before turning her attention back to the board to write her notes.

* * *

The next few days had been odd for Hana and Mai. They both were receiving hearty compliments from their peers and some of the upper and underclassmen, and receiving glares and snide comments from Mimi. Paul from Normal Boots had accidentally shot off a Raider Yumi while arguing with Nick and Josh, which tore off a part of Hana’s tunic, which left the pinkette utterly embarrassed and upset. Fortunately, few people were around for that, but the people who did see it laughed, which made Hana feel even more distressed. What was worse was that the entirety of Normal Boots came rushing to the scene, and saw Hana in her situation, leaving her **even more embarrassed** than she originally was. It wasn’t surprising when Paul had formally apologized and offered to have a friend look at Hana’s tunic, and even invited them to Normal Boots’ Lunch Table. Being around them felt awkward. Many of them expressed concern after what had happened the previous day, but Hana kept a stiff upper lip and told them she was fine. putting most of them at ease. PBG and Jon even invited Hana and Mai to a little mock fight that Normal Boots held in the field outside Bluebell House, an offer Mai readily accepted. Her and Mai ended up scoring permanent seats with them at their table, something Mai mentioned _never_ being able to do in her two years of being an Asagao student, grumbling about “main characters having **all** the luck.” 

 

Later that day, Hana ran into Ian and the rest of Hidden Block, and received a lot of compliments from them as well. From Ian’s brief and blunt, but thoughtful comment, to Jimmy’s excited and bubbly confession of how cool Hana was. Being around them felt awkward as well, but she eventually loosened up like she did with Normal Boots. She later bid her farewells to them, and went back to her dorm to work on her mental assignment, and had an emotional heart to heart with Mai, before going to sleep…

 

Only to be woken up in the middle of the night by the _Continue?_ guys, being led by Josh— er, “Joshulina”, who swiftly came into Hana’s room and swiped her ripped fabric of clothing. Paul told her that it was another side to Josh, and Nick told her that “Joshulina” was a master of threading and sewing. Barely a few minutes went by before “Joshulina” returned, Hana’s tunic as good as new. As they made their way out of Primrose House, Hana managed to settle herself back into bed. Those boys were a strange bunch, weren’t they?

 

Then again…weren't _all_ the guys of Normal Boots and Hidden Block strange in their own way? Perhaps she was too.

 

Hana nestled back into her bed, the thoughts eventually becoming static as she drifted back of to sleep…

* * *

_When Hana opened her eyes, she wasn’t in her room. No, she was in Higanbana’s Square, but it was barren and desolate. Only blurs of Green and Gold stood before her, two of them with outstretched hands towards her._

 

_“Hana!” the voice she recognized as PBG called out to her, “Please, help us! We can stop this! Together! Normal Boots needs you!”_

 

_“ **Ugh**!” Ian’s voice sounded, “Enough of that! Hana, don’t listen to that clod! Hidden Block can put a stop to it! We just need you to join us.”_

 

_Voices clamored after that, all familiar. Hana froze. Her heart was pounding erratically. ‘ **W-what am I going to do?** ’ she thought to herself, ‘ **I-If I choose one, the other faction is going to hate me. T-there will be fighting! I-I can’t**!'_

 

_The voices stopped, and the blurs disappeared. The land surrounding Hana darkened, and Hana looked up to the sky, only to find it dark and empty. The moon shone down on her ominously, and when she blinked again, that’s when Hana saw it._

 

_A large creature with glowing eyes, towering over her._

 

_Then, it came down, jaws wide open, and Hana let out a scream._

 

_And yet, before fading back into reality, she heard a voice, the same voice she heard when fighting Mimi. It was soft, faint…distressed? It sounded like it was in pain._

 

_“This world…cannot end like this…please, Hana…save this world…You are…the only one…”_

 

_The voice let out a pained grunt and a scream, before it echoed away in the darkness, leaving Hana to hear the pain of the voice over and over..._

 

Hana bolted awake that morning, her eyes filled with tears and her body shaking. Mai hopped off the top bunk, rubbing circles along the pinkette’s back, holding her like she was her own child. Hana managed to calm down, but she was still shaken by her dream. “Hana, are you _sure_ you’re okay?” Mai’s worried voice pervaded her thoughts and she forced herself to nod. “I’ll be okay, Mai. I promise. Just a nightmare.” Hana muttered, pressing herself further into Mai’s warm embrace.

 

But was it really a nightmare? It felt so real. And the _voice…_

 

  
**Just _who_ was this voice?** **And why…why did they sound so upset?**

* * *

Hana and Mai, albeit the former very shaky and jumpy, made their way to Bluebell House’s field, where some of Normal Boots was already practicing, thought it was more Jon and PBG slapping each other like little girls. Mai giggled, and Hana felt herself a little more at ease now, joining in on the laughter. Only, it alerted PBG, who, distracted, ended up begin smacked by Jon and sent to the ground, eliciting laughter for the people who saw it. PBG stood red-faced, before focusing his gaze in Hana’s direction. His face softened, and a slight blush dusted his cheeks. “H-hey, Hana. **And** Mai.” he began, making sure to add in Mai at the end to not upset her, “I’m glad you guys could make it. The others should be here soon.”

 

Hana smiled at the Cavalier. Something about the way he acted reminded her of someone… She shook her head. She couldn’t let herself get distracted. She already had too much on her mind at the moment, most of it the nightmare…

 

Eventually, the rest of Normal Boots showed up. Jared, Jirard, Shane, and Satch came shortly after Hana and Mai did, and _Continue?_ was already on the field when the girls arrived, spouting nonsense and goofing off as usual. Well, Mai would say _“as usual”_ , but it was relatively new to Hana. To her surprise though, she saw Hidden Block make their way to the field, thought they said that they weren’t planning on participating. “Just wanting to enjoy you guys beating each other’s asses is satisfying enough for me.” Ian smirked, and the rest of Hidden Block agreed to his sentiment.

 

Jon and PBG managed to get everyone’s attention to announce they were beginning the mock fight. Jirard, being a Monk, would be abstaining from fighting, but he would be helping in healing the people who were hurt. Someone mentioned something about breaking someone’s nose, and Shane passing out from blood loss. Or, something to that degree. While the matches were being decided, Hana clung closer to Mai, who was staring at Jared’s radiant form, grinning from ear to ear and sighing dreamily. _'Of course,’_ Hana remembered, _‘This girl is **smitten** with Jared. She probably won’t be able to stand on her two feet if she was fighting him. Though, maybe I’m not giving her enough credit.’_ Hana had to believe in Mai though. She wasn’t going to throw a match if Jared was her opponent.

 

With the match-ups decided, Hana would be going up against PBG, and, _coincidently_ , Mai would be going up against Jared, to the latter’s overall joy. They would be fighting with simple Iron weapons, nothing of major worry or importance. Hana and PBG’s match was first, so Hana had very limited time to see PBG’s fighting prowess. He was a Cavalier, but his mount was absent, as to make it a fair fight. He was proficient in Lances _and_ Swords, but it seems that he was sticking to basic swords, probably well aware that he would have an advantage over Hana if he chose Lances. _'He probably wants a challenge.’_ Hana mused, _‘Using Lances would only make it easier for him.’_

 

Studying his form, PBG was fit. Tall, and slightly muscular. The armor didn’t even seem to slow him down much, but he wasn’t a speedy dodger, making him not as agile on foot. On horse, he probably had more versatility, but the lack of the mount left him at a disadvantage. Hana would try to use that to her advantage.

 

As Jon began to sound the match, Hana’s grip began to tighten around her weapon. She had to make sure she was careful in this bout, as her ankle still felt a little sore, despite it being fully healed. Creeps did tell her it would be sore after a few days, but otherwise fine. Hopefully, it wouldn’t hinder her in this fight. 

 

**“Annnnnnnnnnnd….BEGIN!!!”**

 

As soon as Jon’s blaring voice sounded the ready, Hana leapt off her feet, seemingly gliding on the floor’s surface, landing a quick strike against PBG’s armored torso. Said boy staggered backwards before regaining his own footing before bringing his sword down, only to have it miss Hana completely. She was already out of the way, rolling around PBG before her leg swiped at his, knocking the tall boy off his feet, his weapon clattering on the floor. Before he could even reach for it, Hana’s foot kicked it away, and she pointed her own weapon at him, a small smile on her face. PBG was stoic, his eyes downcast, before a small chuckle escaped his lips. Said chuckle turned into a fit of laughter, and as Hana helped him up, she couldn’t help but smile as well, before erupting in a fit of giggling herself. It reminded her of…

 

_Hana and a little boy her age swung little wooden at each other, laughing as they both fell into little patches of dirt. The boy’s green eyes shone as he stared at little Hana, and the latter smiled as she swung his legs out from under him. He said it was a dirty trick, but she said all was fair in love and war…_

 

The memory was faint. And _too_ fast. Hana forgot about that boy for most of her life after she took a fall in the shower. She had amnesia, but while most of her memories came back within a few days, the little boy from her past was largely forgotten, save for that memory and a few others. She didn’t even remember his name. How could PBG stir up a memory like that…? Unless…

 

Cheers erupted and broke Hana’s train of thought, most of them from Mai, but the rest from Normal Boots and Hidden Block. A surge of pride swelled up inside of Hana, before looking back at PBG, who smiled at her. “Good match, Hana.” he extended his hand towards her, his cheeks rosy and his eyes soft. Hana felt her face turn an equal shade of pink, as she clasped her hand in his. He felt really familiar…like home…

 

But who _was_ PBG to her?

* * *

That morning, ice blue eyes shot open and worriedly gazed around the tent he called his home…temporarily. The panic and worry subsided when he gazed outside, greeted by the clear blue skies and the sound of people bustling around the square, getting early morning trips done. The tent dweller threw off his hood, auburn hair spilling out, wet from sweat. **The nightmare he had…? Was she also…?**

 

He nodded to himself. He knew for certain it was her. She _saw_ him. Rather, she _heard_ him. Perhaps the nightmares were causing him mental and physical pain. He never heard himself _scream_ like that, even after everything he’d gone through in his life. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his black cloak, before throwing the hood back over his head, obscuring his hair and his face from public view. All he had to do was bide his time. Hana would be here soon. And everything would begin to change.

 

_Or so he had hoped._

 

 

 

 

**End Of Chapter 3: Worries**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who IS PBG to Hana? And what's the deal with Hana and the Cloaked Man? Well...you'll find out soon enough...heeheehee...
> 
>  
> 
> Stay tuned for Chapter 4: An Uprising's Beginning!


	5. Chapter 4: An Uprising's Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and Mai fight against a rogue group of students attacking Higanbana's Square.  
> And Hana is saved by that same voice she's heard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOOOOOIIIIII we here. Hana and Mai's first run in with the Antagonistic Group, The Underground. I know, SUUUUUPPPPEEER Creative name, right?!
> 
> *Ahem*
> 
> Anyway, make sure you vote on those strawpolls, my dudes! Your vote is TOTALLY going to count in the long run!

**Chapter 4: An Uprising’s Beginning**

 

With Hana and PBG’s match at an end, with Hana being the victor, the group proceeded to go forward to the other matches. Mai and Jared were up after PBG and Hana. Jared won. It wasn’t like Mai completely threw the match, she put up a really good fight, even having an advantage over him with a bow. But when it came to battles up close, Mai was no match for Jared’s quick swings. Although, Hana had a feeling Jared used his looks and his stunning smile to distract Mai, as she would usually be able to dodge most attacks. But it could also be that Jared was on a different level of skill than Mai was.

 

The Outlaw had no problem losing to Jared. In fact, she was smiling ear to ear, muttering about “how close he was to her” and giggling. Of course, Hana was the only one who picked up on this. As the matches went by, Hana tried to distract herself from the stares Shane was sending her by talking to Mai, who was still had her head in the clouds. It wasn’t like he was trying to intimidate her, but he was doing a damn good job at it. It was like he was…observing her? It was strange. Shane never showed any interest in her, and she was sure the duels she had with Mimi and PBG didn’t do much to change his mind. But, stealing a glance at the Samurai, she noticed that the look he was giving her was almost… _sad?_ And maybe hopeful? Why did Shane look at her like that? Is there something deeper that Hana didn’t know?

 

Eventually, Hana lost against Jared in the second round. She was caught off guard by Jared’s fast movements, but she shouldn’t have been surprised. Jared was her senior, and he was more advanced than Hana was in swordplay. Though, Hana did put up an extremely challenging fight. Having fought alongside Jared while traveling to Higanbana, she managed to pick up on his fighting pattern, but ended up losing track of Jared as he hopped from foot to foot, before knocking Hana down, ending the battle. They both shook hands, and Mai dragged her off to scream that Jared shook hands with her. And then mentioned something about her and Jared and “ _little sparkling Jared babies_.”

 

Hidden Block remained quiet while watching the matches up until the final round between Jared and Shane, where literally everyone cheered against Shane. Save for Jimmy, of course, who was giving Shane his support. It was Ian who started the cheering, trying to throw Normal Boot’s Tactician off. Hana supposed that this is how they were acted, being rival tacticians and all. Shane was distracted, and ended up messing up, giving Jared the overall win. And Shane was _piiiiiiiiiiisssed_. But, Hidden Block gave their regards and quickly left, with Shane charging after them. “Jeez, who knew he was such a hot head?” Mai muttered, and Hana barely suppressed a giggle. Giving Jared her congratulations, Hana and Mai left to return to Primrose as the sun began to set in the distance. All in all, the day had been really fun. But, the dream she had still bothered her. Normal Boots, Hidden Block…the dragon…and that distressed voice…just, what the _hell_ was happening?

 

By the time Hana and Mai reached their room, both climbed into their respective beds, physically exhausted from the mock tournament. And, Mai had promised to take Hana to Higanbana’s Square that morning. Hana wanted to spend time with her best friend, and it was a weekend, so they would earn a well deserved break. They even managed to convince both groups to join them a little after Mai and Hana arrived early.

 

Though, something about the upcoming trip left Hana with a pit in her stomach. **Why did she feel as if…something would go wrong?**  


* * *

Thankfully, Hana didn’t have any nightmares like the previous night. And Mai, being the early bird she was, was already up and dressed, her bow and quiver strapped to her back and her coin purse strapped to her waist. She wore a smile on her fair face, her green eyes shining in the light from their room’s window. Hana grinned, happy that Mai was going to enjoy herself. As for her…it’s not like she could get _much._ She didn’t have much money to begin with, so it wasn’t like she was going to splurge. Maybe she’d buy a little book she could write in. Like a journal. _'Those were cheap, right?’_ Hana thought to herself, before slipping out of her dorm door with Mai, making their way towards Higanbana’s Square. The walk wasn’t far nor long, so the girls made it there in no time. Hana took in the scenery around her. Stalls and vendors lined the roadways of the Square, Merchants and Apothecaries alike selling their wares to interested customers. Various tents were set up by Dark Mages, most of them wizened old women selling good luck charms, varying from general luck to romantic luck. Children and adults alike were filled with happiness as they strolled down the streets, though Hana wondered how they could be so chipper this early in the morning.

 

“ _Ooooooooh_ , Hana!” Mai exclaimed, dragging Hana both out of her thoughts and off the ground as they stopped in front of a florist, “Look at those pretty Magnolias! And those Orchids!” Hana had to admit, they were pretty flowers. But, she wasn’t interested in getting flowers. Flowers were temporary. They would die and wither away. Hana wanted something that would last her a long time. Perhaps a charm would suffice? “Actually...” Hana began, grabbing Mai’s attention, “I’d like to get something that’s going to last me a long time. Flowers are pretty and all, don’t get me wrong, but…maybe we could get one of those charms?”

 

Mai nodded in agreement, watching as Hana observed many of the charms a woman with pale lavender hair and wrinkled skin laid out. She smiled at the two girls. “You little ladies need anything?” the shopkeep asked, her eyes drifting between Hana and Mai. “We’re just browsing is all, ma’am.” Hana answered politely, and the older woman nodded, before shifting back to her crafting.

 

Charms for Fertility…? **No**. Longevity? **Probably not**. Romance and Love…? ...

 

The thought was cut short as a loud crash of metal interrupted the peacefulness of the Square. Hana’s eyes darted to Mai, and both girls quickly excused themselves from the elder woman’s stall, who nodded at the girls before beginning to gather her supplies, sensing danger brewing. Quickly, the girls arrived at the scene, their weapons drawn, staring at the mess in front of them.

 

Several stalls were tipped over and destroyed, contents of their goods spilled on the floor, alongside their owners, who were forced to the floor, trying to pick up the remnants of their goods. Standing above them were three boys, each wielding a sword, laughing at the destruction. Hana and Mai squinted at the boys, before they noticed something about them. They…they…

 

**They were Asagao students. Asagao students attacking innocent vendors.**

 

Hana and Mai’s blood began to boil as they watched one of the boys kick one of the stall owner’s over, laughing at how pitiful the older man was griping over “worthless garbage.” Mai’s grip on her bow tightened. “What the **fuck** is your problem?!” she hissed, grabbing the aggressors’ attention. Hana immediately shrunk under their scrutinizing gazes. These were the same boys who made fun of her in the Study when she was getting assistance from Satch. The leader of sorts, a Posh Boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes, stepped forward, gazing in the girls’ direction before chuckling. 

 

“Well, if it isn’t **Pinky** and her **rabid roommate**.” he mocked, eliciting a few chuckles from the other two boys. Hana gritted her teeth. She wasn’t going to let this jerk and his little posse hurt her feelings. Especially when they were harming innocents. “You’re students of Asagao, like us.” Hana began calmly, “So **WHY** are you attacking innocent vendors here?!” The Posh Boy scoffed at her, “You mean _these_ worms?” he spoke harshly, “We don’t care. We’re just following orders.”

 

“ ** _Orders?!_** ” Mai spoke, venom dripping from her words, “Who the **HELL** would order something like that?” The Posh Boy chuckled. “We might be students at Asagao Academy, but we don’t care about their codes of conduct.” he said bluntly, “We follow orders from **The Underground**.”

 

  
_‘Underground?’_ Hana replayed the name in her head. It wad foreign to her ears. If this kind of group condoned violence like this, then Hana couldn’t accept it. “So the Underground wanted you to attack civilians?” Hana asked. “Pfft, of course!” the Posh Boy laughed at her, “We’re trying to search for some pest. Our supervisor said he might be a threat to our mission. But, it’s none of your concern, sweetheart. Why don’t you and your little friend go do girl things while you let the men handle things?” he added in the last bit with a condescending tone.

 

Mai grit her teeth, before grabbing an arrow from her quiver and drawing her string. “I don’t give a **fuck** who gave you orders. I won’t have you hurting innocents like this!” she barked, and Hana followed suit, drawing her sword from it’s sheath. The boys chuckled, before the Posh Boy spoke again. “You _suuuure_ you ladies want to fight?” 

 

Mai smirked, “I don’t know if you’re being misogynistic or a pussy.” 

 

The blonde boy’s eye twitched. “Alright, you **little bitch**.” he spoke bitterly, drawing his own blade and pointing it towards Hana and Mai, his friends following suit, “You wanna fight? I’ll make sure to deal with that tongue first before we get back to Macareth.” Rushing forward, the three charged at Mai and Hana, who swiftly dodged out of the way. ‘They’re fighting head on, thinking they can win with expensive and strong weapons.’ Hana mentally pointed out. The boys wielded Silver Swords, probably given generously from that “Underground” group. However, the boys had no real tactic to their attacks. They fought to fight, something Hana knew would be the case given their haughty attitude. Nodding at Mai, Hana managed to usher the civilians and shop keeps away from the center of the Square, before clashing blades with the Posh Boy. His friends had attempted to gang up on Mai, but the Outlaw had swiftly taken cover on one of the building above and began to fire a shower of arrows, forcing the boys to hide. Taking this chance, Hana swung the flat of her blade down on one of the boys, who fell to the floor with a grunt. Hana quickly kicked away his sword, similar to how she did during her fight with PBG, before slamming her heel into the side of the boy’s head, knocking him unconscious. Mai managed to hit the other boy with a volley of her arrows, before speedily leaping off the small building’s roof and rushing towards the boy, delivering a kick towards his chest that sent him head first into the stone floor, knocking him out cold. 

 

The Posh Boy charged at both Hana and Mai, but found himself unmatched, as the flat of Hana’s blade and the impact of Mai’s foot sent him spiraling to the ground, his sword clattering far away from him onto the ground. Mai and Hana sighed in relief, glad that they managed to avoid getting injured…But the stalls were destroyed and people were still cowering and shaking in fear, probably because they thought those boys were going to hurt them. 

 

“Hana! Mai!”

 

PBG’s voice rang from the entrance of the Square, as the entirety of Normal Boots and Hidden Block came rushing to the scene, weapons drawn as they surveyed the scene. PBG rushed over to Hana, panic written across his face. “W-what happened?! Are you okay?” He seemed extremely worried, but Hana nodded her head, and Mai grinned. “These guys were terrorizing the merchants here. And then we kicked their asses!” Mai cheered, and PBG’s smiled slightly. The rest of the groups congregated around PBG, all equally relieved _(maybe not Shane)_ that both the girls remained unharmed. However, unbeknownst to the group, the Posh Boy stood up clutching his abdoment, before drawing a small dagger. Shoving Mai away, he seized Hana by her arm, and pulled her close to him, the tip of the dagger pressed towards her throat. Hana’s breath stopped as a myriad of eyes widened, but she felt the Posh Boy’s grip tighten on her arm.

 

“ _ **You move one fucking inch and I’ll paint the floors red with Pinky’s blood!!**_ ” he screeched, “ _ **Now, put down your fucking weapons!**_ ” Normal Boots and Hidden Block looked skeptical, and she felt Mai’s eyes gaze at her. “NO!” Hana screamed, “Don’t listen to him!!” The Posh Boy’s grip tightened even further around Hana’s arm, making her yelp in pain. “ **HANA!!** ” PBG and Mai gasped as they gripped their weapons in their hands. There was nothing they could do unless they wanted to see Hana’d blood paint the floors. Hana sniffled. Was this how it would end? Did she come to Asagao only to meet her end shortly thereafter?

 

“Apologies, but I **cannot** allow this to happen.”

 

A voice echoed around the Square, startling everyone, save Hana. She knew this voice. This _**had**_ to be…

 

Suddenly, she saw a pale blue light surround her before being yanked away from the distracted Posh Boy, back towards Normal Boots and Hidden Block, much to everyone’s relief. The Posh Boy, noticing Hana escaped him, let out a cry of anger, before charging at the group, dagger outstretched and ready to attack them, but…

 

A figure rushed to intercept him, black cloak billowing in the breeze as he swung his hand up, sending the attacker into the air. A pale blue light, similar to the light that surrounded Hana, radiated off of the cloaked figure, before he began to levitate off the ground, and took towards the airborne attacker. Coming slightly above him, the cloaked figure lifted his leg, and, with a grunt, slammed his foot down on the Posh Boy’s ribcage, sending him crashing towards the stone floor below. Hana had expected the crash to have killed him, but it only seemed to knock him out cold. But that didn’t matter right now.

 

PBG and Mai’s grip tightened around Hana as the cloaked figure began his descent to the ground before landing in front of the pink-haired girl. He met her gaze, or she assumed he did, as most of his face was obscured by the hood of the black cloak that hung off of his body. With an outstretched hand, the figure spoke in a warm, comforting, yet mysterious voice and smiled.

 

**“I’m glad to see that you’re alright, Hana Mizuno of Amiririsu."**

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**End Of Chapter 4: An Uprising’s Beginning**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg who dat guy what's his story????? You'll find out soon enough...or will you?
> 
> I will also be adding new additions to this series as this story comes to a close.
> 
> There WILL be a Support Conversation Fic, as well as a Character Biography Fic.
> 
> Also, I will be doing Xenologue Chapters as a work separate from the main story. (In the most recent Fire Emblems, Xenologue Chapters are DLC Chapters).
> 
> Annnnnnnnd, besides one-shot fics filled with angst and love and all that nonsense, I was thinking...well, planning on maybe writing a separate fic for Child Units? 
> 
> Not a lot of people liked the Child Mechanic in the most recent games, but...I mean, it'll add more characters, and I really love the ideas I have for some of them! And I want to make that fic seem...heartwarming? Idk, it's just an idea.
> 
> Anyway, make sure to stay tuned for Chapter 5: Decisions!


	6. Chapter 5: Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana is warned of a future in despair from her savior, and is faced with a difficult choice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SC R EAMS* HANA'S POLL IS OVER REPEAT HANA'S POLL IS OVER Y'ALL!!!!
> 
> And it looks like....Hana is going to romance a Normal Boots Member! But which one..? Well, that's what THIS new Strawpoll is for! All the Normal Boots Guys + Mai are on there! And you can vote for multiple pairings, in case you're having trouble choosing between, say, Hana/PBG and Hana/Shane. This specific poll will end somewhere around Chapter 12 or so.
> 
> http://www.strawpoll.me/10918104
> 
> Also, you get to find out who this mysterious dude is....kinda. There's still a bit more to him, which will hopefully be revealed in the future....heehee.
> 
> Since this is a very special chapter, it will be told from Hana's POV, so giving fair warning just in case you get confused.

**Chapter 5: Decisions**  

 

 

 

“I’m glad to see that you’re alright, Hana Mizuno of Amiririsu."

 

The cloaked figure spoke with relief as he slowly descended from the air. I was still shaken up from having a dagger held at my throat. My arm was sore and probably had bruises lining the skin, but I tried not to pay any mind to it. PBG and Mai’s hands retracted away from me, going towards their weapons. They probably assumed that with the amount of power the man had just shown, he was dangerous. Noticing this, he clicked his tongue in disapproval. “I assure you, **PBG and Mai Sasaki** , that I have no intentions of harming your _darling_ little friend.” he spoke, their names rolling off his tongue as if he had known them for as long as he breathed. Mai and PBG both froze and stared at him.

 

“How did you…” they both whispered, their hands falling back to their sides. I sighed in relief. At least they weren’t on the defensive.

 

The cloaked figure shook his head and sighed, “Could you not tell from my little display just now? I’m a psychic. A Foreseer. I know everything and everyone I lay my eyes on. Simply put, I can gaze at you and learn your past and future, know what makes you tick, and find out your feelings for someone you regard highly.”

 

I eyed the two of them, who stiffened and looked away, their faces burning brightly. I mean, it was obvious to me who Mai held affections for. But who did PBG like? Something didn’t sit right in my stomach with the thought of him liking someone else, but I didn’t know why. I barely knew PBG, right…? Before I could even utter something, Shane huffed, his fingers still gripping the hilt of his katana, obviously wary of the figure. “Then please, _Sir Soothsayer,_ ” he added in that last bit with sarcasm, and I could feel the annoyance radiating off of the psychic, “Enlighten me on how we can trust you. You can learn _everything_ about us. What’s stopping you from using our weaknesses to wipe us all out?” I winced. Shane had a point. If this man willed it, he could wipe us all out in a moment’s notice. But his demeanor displayed that he meant no harm to any of us. Was I the only one that could see that?

 

The Foreseer snorted, “I know you have trust issues given your past, _Gill_. But I’ve proven myself enough by saving your friend here.” Shane gaped, but did not say anything else. I finally spoke up. “It’s you, isn’t it? The voice I heard in my dreams?” Pairs of eyes gazed at my form, and I shrunk back. I must seem like some sort of psycho. He merely chuckled, “I’m glad you recognized me, Hana. It would be confusing otherwise. Now, if you’ll please come with me, I’d like to show you something.” He then motioned me over to him, and, hesitantly, I got up, leaving the comforts of Normal Boots and Hidden Block. Mai tried calling out to me, but I held a hand up to stop her. It was alright. I couldn’t have people coddle me forever. I had to face whatever this man had to show me. As we walked away, I could feel the eyes from my friends behind me, and barely hear the whispers that they spoke. I made no small talk with this psychic, but he wore a smile on his face, and only spoke when he told me we had arrived. My gaze fell to a black tent, illuminated by the afternoon sun, and was quickly ushered in. The interior was strange. There was a rolled up blanket and pillow in a corner, and at the center, was a round table with two cushions situated on each side, illuminated by a single candle.

 

“I can tell you have something you’d like to ask.” He spoke suddenly, and I flinched. Had he been reading my thoughts? Did he know I was scared out of my mind over everything that happened today? “W-well…” I muttered, “Y-you know my n-name. Can you t-tell me yours?” He regarded me with a chuckle, before raising his hood slightly, and from within, I could see auburn hair poke out from the hood. Light blue eyes looked at me warmly, and a smile graced his features, “You can call me… **Hoshizora**.”

 

  
_‘Hoshizora.’_ I mused. That meant “ **Starry Sky** ” or something along those lines. It somehow suited him. “Well, you’re probably want an explanation of why I’ve dragged you away from those boys. And your friend Mai, of course.” I nodded. Hoshizora motioned me towards the cushion, and he sat opposite of me, staring me directly in the eyes. I brushed a strand of my pink hair behind my ear. 

 

Hoshizora continued, gazing at me, “This is also related to the nightmares that you’ve had. The nightmares that plague me as well.” I nodded again, and a seed of worry settled in my stomach. That creature…the darkness…They meant something? He continued, “Those nightmares we both experience are no fantasy.” He painfully inhaled, before continuing, “In fact, they’re the outcome of this world’s future. Or, one of many.”

 

I gaped, and dread finally settled in. That emptiness and darkness? That monster?! It was all part of the future?! What did he mean by one of many?! Sensing my panic, he slid his hand on top of mine, and lightly squeezed it. It somehow made me feel calmer than I initially was. “I should explain. This outcome is the most common in many futures I’ve witnessed. Humanity is eradicated, the sun is swallowed up in darkness, and the resurrection of a terrible monster comes to fruition. This ‘Underground’ that foolish boy spoke of, is the reason why that monster will rise. Their goal is to resurrect this creature by any means necessary, so that they would use it’s power to rebuild an empire of their choosing. But, in every future, they could not control it. The monster killed them and everyone else, and swallowed the land in darkness.”

 

I let the information digest, despite me shaking uncontrollably in dread. The Underground would cause destruction to the world all for power? They would harm innocents, steal from the lowly, and destroy everything if it meant to resurrect a beast that they could not control? That was…terrible. Inexcusable. Deplorable. 

 

Hoshizora cleared his throat, alerting my attention. I bowed my head in apology, but he smiled. “I know what must be going through your mind, but allow me to finish. While this despair is common in most futures, there are a few that have managed to escape the darkness and slay the beast, saving the world. A girl, wielding the blade of good will and virtue, would lead her group of Green and Gold against the Fell Beast and end it’s life. That girl is you, Hana.” I gaped again. Me…? Saving the world…? I’m not special, I knew that. I never thought of myself as special in any way, save for my hair. The hair that brought me loneliness and ridicule from my old friends, that made me suffer. I’m no Lord or Heroine…I’m just some freak.

 

I shook my head, trying to keep a smile up. “I-I’m sorry, but I f-find it very hard to believe. I-I’m not special in any way, shape, or form, nor am I fit enough to lead an army. I can barely do anything on my own…” the last part was true. I had people help me in the past with my problems. When my friends turned on me, and no one was there to save me, I couldn’t do anything to help myself. Hoshizora sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Hana…” he began, and I felt him squeeze my hand again, “What I foresee is the truth. I knew from the moment I saw that image clearly, from your pink hair and blue eyes, to your kindness and fairness, it was you. There is no other like you, or any other fitting of the position you hold. Trust me, I’m sure of it.” I looked down, trying to avoid eye contact, but I sighed. I shouldn’t put myself down like this so early. I thought I moved past that part of me. I had to be more confident. I nodded, accepting the truth, and a warm smile graced the Foreseer’s features. “I know you may not feel it, but you’ll soon grow into your position, Hana. I had to make sure that this future would be saved from this darkness, so I had to take matters into my own hands, and defy the expectations. I’ve waited here for you for quite some time, leaving my home to warn you of these events. And yet, my role is not done yet. I have more wisdom to impart to you, Hana.” I nodded, ready for whatever he had to say. He closed his eyes, and, clutching my hand, began to speak once again, “You will have to unite both of those groups together. They are going to fight over you, and you must choose what you think is the best. Choosing one over the other will only cause you much trouble and difficulty. It might sever relationships and friendships. You must think on how to do this without stepping on anyone’s toes. I can only tell you this much.”

 

There was only one way I could do this without hurting the other group’s feelings? If I chose Normal Boots, Hidden Block would feel betrayed, but if I chose Hidden Block, Normal Boots would feel upset. Could there be…another choice?

 

Hoshizora stood up, and I mirrored him. He looked at me and spoke once more, a tone of finality in his voice, “This shall be where we part, Hana. I pray that the next time we meet, these boys will be under your guidance as a whole.” He spoke quickly, and ushered me out of the tent, back into the daylight. Before I could react, he quickly shoved a large bag filled with gold into my empty hands, as an offering. I smiled at his generosity. “Hey, Hoshizora, thank yo—.” I turned around to thank to psychic only to meet the emptiness of the air behind me.

 

**The tent was gone. And with it, so was Hoshizora.**

 

My stomach was in knots, but I pushed the thoughts out of my mind. I had made a promise to him. My savior. I would stop The Underground from resurrecting this beast and save the world. I would unite Normal Boots and Hidden Block…but, how? I had to try regardless. 

 

I found my feet moving without warning, and I found myself back at Higanbana’s Square. The attackers were unconscious and bound, and many vendors peered around, obviously still shaken up about what had transpired only an hour or two ago. Mai noticed me and quickly ran over to me. “Are you alright? Did that guy do anything to you?” she asked, worry etched on her face. “No, Hoshizora, er…just had to tell me some things.” I whispered to her, “But, what about them?” Her gaze shifted over to Normal Boots and Hidden Block, who, noticing my presence, turned their full attention towards us. “I have no clue…” Mai muttered to me before both groups made their way over to us. PBG and Jon stood at the front of the other Normal Boots members, and Ian and Jeff stood in front of the other members of Hidden Block. This felt oddly too familiar…

 

“Hana,” PBG cleared his throat, before addressing me, “We’re all glad you’re safe, that much is apparent. But, well, this ‘Underground’ is starting to seem like an issue, and a very serious one at that. Which is why I’ve decided to extend an invitation for you to join Nor—.” Ian loudly cleared his throat, purposely interrupting PBG before he began to talk himself, “Hana, I speak for everyone in Hidden Block when I say I’m glad you’re okay. And we’d like your help in stopping this ‘Underground.’ Would you please join us?”

 

PBG growled. “ **Ey, Ian**.” Jon began, glaring at the Bow Knight intensely, “You can’t just **steal** our thunder like that! That’s a dick move and you know it!” Jeff, glancing at Jon, sighed, “Well, I think **_someone_** was sugar coating his words a _liiiiiiitle_ bit too much.” PBG glared at Jeff, obviously peeved at his words.

 

PBG angrily shook his head, before turning his attention back to me and Mai. “ **Hana, please, help us!** ” PBG pleaded, his eyes softening, " **We can stop this! Together! Normal Boots needs you and Mai!** ”

 

“ **Ugh!** ” Ian groaned, “ **Enough of that! Hana, Mai, don’t listen to that clod! Hidden Block can put a stop to it! We just need you to join us.** ”

 

The situation felt incredibly too familiar. Especially when the arguing broke out between both sides. I felt Mai squeeze my shoulder, probably trying to calm me down. What could I do? There has to be something I can say to them. If I choose one, the other would be offended. Fighting might break out. I couldn’t…

 

Hoshizora’s words echoed in the back of my mind, and I steeled myself. I had to be honest. Deep down, I knew what I had to do. 

 

“ **I….I refuse.** ”

 

Those two words broke everyone out of their arguing. PBG, Jeff Jon stood their, mouths wide, while Ian raised an eyebrow at me. Similar looks were on the other members, thought Shane’s eyes narrowed. Mai stood shocked, “H-Hana?!” she said, almost not believing what she hears. No…I had to say this.

 

“I **refuse** to join Normal Boots and Hidden Block!  I cannot choose between friends I’ve made on both sides! I cannot betray your trust and friendship! I’m sorry, but I will not budge on this matter.” The tone in which I spoke shocked even myself. I never knew I could display so much authority and command with my words. I had never been able to in the past back at home, so why could I do it now?

 

Shane groaned, obviously irritated. “So you mean to tell us that because you don’t want to _hurt anyone’s feelings_ , you’re **not** choosing a side?! So you’re gonna run away and let these bastards hurt innocents all because of _feelings?!_ That’s the **biggest load of shit** I’ve ever heard! **What’s wrong with you?!** ” I flinched. Shane’s words may have hurt, but there was one thing he didn’t account for. Even though he was a Normal Boots’ Tactician, he made one flaw with his statement.

 

“I’m not running away from the fighting, Shane. I’ll handle it myself. Without choosing a side. Without hurting you guys. I’ll do it all on my own if I have to.”

 

Shane’s eyes widened, and everyone else looked in shock at my words. Of course, it sounded foolish. Hell, I probably was speaking like a madwoman. But the way I said it confirmed I was serious. “If you guys are going to fight over who gets to have me, then I want no part in it. I’m not worth fighting over, and if you still fail to understand why, then you’re not worth choosing.” the harshness of my tone brought unease and tension, but I ignored it. Mai, who remained silent, clasped my shoulder, and smiled. “If you’re really gonna do this, Hana,” she said, “then I’m going to help you every step of the way. I’ll follow you wherever you’re gonna go. You’re my best friend after all.” I smiled. Tears pricked my eyes. I couldn’t have a more supportive best friend even if I tried. Sparing a glance back at the groups, I could almost feel the tension and disappointment over my words. Though, when I looked at Hidden Block, it was Jimmy’s face that I saw a glimpse of…understanding? He agreed with me?

 

“The Underground’s base of operations is in Macareth, according to him.” I spoke, glancing at the still unconscious form of the Posh Boy, “Me and Mai will head there. Once you’re man enough and put aside your petty squabbles, you can find us there. Tell Ms. Shizuka that we won’t be returning for a while.” And with those words, Mai and I began to walk away from Normal Boots and Hidden Block, out the opposite entrance of the square. We would be heading in the direction of Macareth soon enough. As we neared the exit, the weight I felt while talking seemed to lighten. Before I knew it, Mai’s arm slung around my neck, and she brought me closer into an embrace.

 

“Hana, what you did back there was incredibly noble of you. Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

I smiled at her. It wasn’t a convincing smile, but it was a smile regardless.

 

“Yes, I’m sure. We have a future to save, Mai." She shot a confused glance at me. "Er...well, I’ll fill you in on the details later.”

 

I would tell her of Hoshizora’s words at nightfall, once we reached a nearby village. Hoshizora placed his trust in me, and I promised him that I would not let him down.

 

After all, I was the future’s savior. **“The Lord”, "The Heroine.”**

 

**“The Budding Flower, Hana Mizuno.”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**End of Chapter 5: Decisions**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a nice little ending, don't you think?
> 
> Also!!! Important news as well! I'm going to link my Tumblr ask here in case you have certain questions about the story, whether it be about characters (i can't say much though), length, classes, or if you want to just chat it up with me! You can also send me fan art or writing prompts for Post-Asagao Emblem Writing's I'll be doing!
> 
> http://cleargemshipper.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> I'll see you guys next time for Chapter 6!


	7. Chapter 6: Fearsome Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and Mai make their way through Fearsome Forest, trailed by an eager new member of their group.
> 
> Hoshizora is confronted by an ally of his past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, y'all. Here comes the chapter. 
> 
> Nothing much to say. There is no strawpoll this chapter. Keep looking to find one!
> 
> Anyway, on with the story!

**Chapter 6: Fearsome Forest**

 

 

 

 

Hana and Mai managed to reach a small little village, where Hana retold the words Hoshizora had spoken to the pinkette only hours prior. Mai’s expressions ranged from perplexed, worried, and nervous, to unsettled, but understanding. “I don’t know…” Mai had muttered, as her and Hana sat down to take a small respite, “I mean, the future stuff is already confusing enough. But then the guy up and disappears from thin air? Talk about a weirdo…” Though Hana tried to place faith in Hoshizora’s words, his sudden disappearance still shook her. A part of her wondered if she had been dreaming during their exchange, but the large sack of gold Hana found in her possession only proved that it was real. She trusted the Forseer’s words, but why would he leave so abruptly? It all felt a bit too strange to her.

 

To be quite honest, the name _"Hoshizora"_ wasn’t quite convincing. It was a legitimate name, but something nagged at Hana. **Just what was that stranger hiding…?** **Who was he really?** Regardless, she had chosen to believe in _“Hoshizora’s”_ words. Hopefully, Normal Boots and Hidden Block would come to their senses and join together. But, what if they were too stubborn? What if they fought and chased each other away? How could only two girls, one as bland as her and the other as…energetic as Mai, even accomplish something like that on their own? Taking down an evil syndicate to save the future from ruin and unite a bunch of pig-headed boys together? It was unheard of. Normal people couldn’t accomplish something like that.

 

…But, perhaps Hana and Mai weren’t normal people. They both shared a quick laugh, before stocking up on camping equipment and provisions for the road, and heading towards the village’s exit, making their way to the entrance of the nearby woods. Normally, in order to get to Macareth, one would have to take a vessel to it’s nearby port town, arriving safely before making the trek to the city. While it was the most safe option, it took too long, almost a week or so to arrive, even if the conditions were perfect. Hana and Mai ended up deciding to pass through Fearsome Forest, as it had been the quickest way for the two girls to get to Macareth faster. However, reports from the village showed that Underground lackeys were roaming the forest, as if to impede travel to Macareth. Not only that, but Fearsome Forest was known for being very intimidating to those of weak will. Even so, Hana would not be deterred by such stupid things. If The Underground believed that sending lackeys to block them from progressing to Macareth would stop them, the Leader had another thing coming. 

 

As both girls made their way within the dark forest, from afar, a figure sporting gold and black clothing trotted along the same dirt road both the girls walked on, stroking the mane of his mount as they approached the forest’s entry. Brown eyes scanned the surroundings, making sure he was alone. Sighing in relief, the rider took a quick swig of water from his canteen. In his gloved hands, he clutched a Heal stave to his chest, taking a few shaky breaths. The healer was tired, having traveled non-stop in order to catch up to the girls. 

 

He knew exactly what Hana meant when she addressed the groups in Higanbana Square. She wanted to stop the threat together as friends, not rivals. She wanted to protect their home together, and if they didn’t realize it yet, he did. The rider admired the transfer student a lot. She was exactly what he aspired to be; strong-willed, firm, and strong. He supported Hana from her departure, and left after her so that he could pledge his support to her fight.

As the healer mounted his horse, he directed it towards the entrance, his resolve firm. After all, it wasn’t just Higanbana he desired to protect.

 

_He wanted to protect all of his friends; regardless of what group they were in._

* * *

A black tent found itself amongst the thicket of greenery, far away from the main road of the forest. It was a like a safe haven, where one could collect their thoughts. Hoshizora was no different. The black cloak clung to his body as the breeze gently blew threw the trees, green leaves drifting along the wind current before making their descent towards the ground. The psychic ignored nature, if for just a second. For now, he had much on his mind.

 

**Would Hana be able to save the future?**

 

**Had he interfered too much? Did he already doom the future?**

 

**How was he going to prepare for his role?**

 

**…And how much longer was he going to stay like this?**

 

Had he not been aware of his surroundings, he wouldn’t have heard soft footsteps along the dirt clearing behind him. Hoshizora waited for the person to stop, but did not bother turning around to address them. “I saw what happened in Higanbana Square, by the way.” the feminine voice of the footsteps claimed, “You may have saved that girl’s life, but that display only makes people fear you more.” With a sharp intake of breath, Hoshizora chuckled, still not bother to turn to address the woman behind him. “You’ve always been so blunt, friend.” he spoke plainly, the hood of his cloak dropping, exposing auburn hair and a silver circlet that rested around his head,with golden clips on each side of his head, “But, we are the same when it comes to things we care about. We’d do anything to help them. Isn’t that right… **Mirai**?”

 

Turning to face his friend, he looked at her fondly. Indigo-violet eyes bore into the Forseer’s very soul, a scowl present on her face. Her violet red hair, tied up into a ponytail by a red violet cloth, flew in the wind freely, adding more to her beauty, even if the face she made was clearly not pleasant. A dandellion-colored scarf was situated around her neck, complimenting the rest of her Ninja garb, the color the same as the hair tie that kept her hair in place. Black and gray fasteners rested on her crossed arms, with blades protruding from them on both sides. “You know I worry for you.” she spoke, her cheeks tinted pink slightly, “We’ve been friends since we started working together. I can’t help it.” Hoshizora chuckled, holding up his hand, “It’s but a joke, Mirai. I appreciate the concern though.”

 

The Ninja’s scowl softened, but her face remained neutral. Or, as neutral as it could be. She gazed at him, glaring at his current ensemble. “So, this is what you’ve reduced yourself to now.” she muttered, “Vagabond’s garments. Why do you do this to yourself?” Hoshizora’s smile faltered at her words, “I must keep my identity a secret, you know. At least for now.” he addressed her matter-of-factly, his finger tracing circles on the arm of his cloak, “And you know this already. I have to do whatever it takes to help Hana prevent the future I foresaw.” Mirai huffed. She was initially shocked that one of the strongest fighters she knew in their homeland was leaving to seek out some girl so she can save their future. Another person would think the psychic was a giant psycho, but the Ninja had a hard time doubting him. His predictions, his visions, even his little levitation and teleportation tricks, she trusted and believed them all. She had to trust her friend. That’s all she could do in this situation. But, still…

 

“When…when are you coming back home?” the words slipped from her lips before she could even think of them. She brought her hands up to mouth, mentally cursing herself out. Hoshizora frowned, before directing his attention back to the scenery around him. Plucking a leaf off of the tree with his telekinesis, he brought it down to his hands, stroking the leaf. Simple in texture and color. It was plain. It was like all other leaves. It wasn’t weird. It didn’t have any special talents. It was just…plain. Something he could never be…

 

“When the deed is done, I’ll return.” he spoke slowly, “But we have other business to attend to. You know why I sent for you those weeks ago.” Mirai nodded, seeing the topic change as a way to smooth over the awkward silence. “You requested my assistance. But for what?” she asked. He seemed to be handling things fine, from what she had observed. Well, as fine as things could be.

 

_“That girl…Hana, the one who’ll bring light to a future of despair…I’d like it if you would give her assistance.”_

 

Mirai’s eyed him warily. She barely knew this girl, only seen her when she spied upon the fight in Higanbana Square. “Before you say anything,” Hoshizora interjected quickly, “let me give you the reason. Hana only has one other person with her right now. And she’s going up against the syndicate that is the catalyst to the future’s ruin. She’s going to need all the help she can get. And…you can finally pledge your loyalty to someone, like how you’ve always dreamed of. Hana’s strong and kind, she’s the perfect lord and you the perfect retainer.” Mirai pondered his words, taking them in slowly. The girl needed all the help she could get? Be her retainer? It all seemed a little bit too fast. She didn’t even know the girl, but the psychic never lied about what he said. Sighing, the violet-red haired beauty nodded. “It seems fair. I hope to be of assistance to her. Perhaps even get to know her instead of just being strangers to each other. I accept.” Hoshizora smiled at her tone of willingness, and clutched her hand, shaking it rapidly in happiness. 

 

“Thank you, Mirai! You’re a lifesaver! She and her friend just entered the forest, and they should be running into Underground Soldiers soon. Go assist them, and take care of yourself. I’ll teleport you there now.” 

 

The Ninja nodded in agreement, as the Forseer began to chant an incantation to send her off to Hana’s aid. As the blue light engulfed her, she left him with a smile on her face and a few final words.

 

**“Y’know, I still prefer your real name over this little alias you’re using right now…”**

 

And with those words, Mirai disappeared before Hoshizora’s eyes. He smiled, before slumping against a nearby tree, pulling the hood back over his head, a bitter smile on his face.

 

**“It will be only a matter of time, dear friend.”**

* * *

 The pinkette and the red headed girls clung to each other as the darkness of the forest overshadowed them. Of course, they should be more worried about the place swarming with lackeys, but the ominous setting the forest presented made both of the girls nervous. Hana’s hand was gripping her Iron Sword hilt tightly, while Mai’s hands rested on her bow, an arrow already pressed on the drawstring. As they made their way to a clearing, they saw a faint light of outside in front of them, blocked off by an imposing man surrounded by Underground lackeys. And in front of them was…a woman with violet-red hair decked out in Ninja’s garb clutched a pair of Steel Shurikens in her hands. The imposing man guffawed at her. “Listen, _**honey**_ ,” he spoke, his voice sickening to Hana’s ears, “why not put those little toys down and my soldiers won’t hurt you? Deal?” The woman only scoffed in return, her stance firm.

 

 So he was an Underground member too. And most likely a Supervisor, given his clothing. He had a bow strapped to his back, as well as a Steel Naginata in his hands, pointed at the Ninja, who readied her shurikens. She was at an utter disadvantage, but it wouldn’t stop the Ninja from trying.

 

  
_‘A Merchant…’_ Hana muttered, studying the boss of the Underground lackeys. As soon as the man raised his Naginata, Hana and Mai quickly made themselves known, Mai firing a quick barrage of arrows towards the lackeys while Hana deftly intercepted the Merchant’s strike, pushing him back before dragging the Ninja out of the way to speak to her. _'Oh, wow…she’s really beautiful…she’s like Mai…’_ Hana thought to herself, before shaking the thoughts off. “A-are you alright?” she managed to stutter out quickly, eyeing the violet-red haired woman calmly. The woman stared at her, processing her thoughts and words, “You must be Hana Mizuno, correct?” the Ninja spoke, sparing a glance as she saw the Merchant begin to recover from Hana’s knock back. Hana gaped, but the Ninja held up her hand in defense. “I was sent by the man who’s name is _’Starry Sky'_. My name is _**Mirai Shima**_. I am in your debt and service, milady.” she quickly said, sparing her a courteous bow, before readying her shurikens again, “Now, let’s deal with these fools.” Hana nodded as Mirai flung her shurikens at the Merchant, Mai supporting her with a spray of arrows. Hana drew her own sword quicky, taking out a fighter with ease and block a stray arrow meant to pierce Mai’s collar.

 

  
_‘Starry Sky…..Hoshizora….’_ Hana’s thought briefly wandered, before she immersed herself into the fighting. Mai, herself, and Mirai had managed to take out most of the lackeys, and had done considerable damage against the Merchant, but they themselves sustained injuries as well. Hana was nicked in the arm by a few stray arrows. Mai had a shuriken embedded in her upper thigh, and Mirai had burns alongside her stomach from a fire spell from the enemy side. Without proper healing, they’d lose this fight. And in her haste, Hana forget to purchase Vulneraries in the village. It couldn’t end like this…

 

  
**_“In the name of the Gods I beseech thee…Heal!”_** a voice, accompanied by a set of galloping footsteps, broke the girls out of their stupor, as they began to glow in a warm, comforting light. Their wounds quickly closes and the blood stopped coming out of their wounds, bringing them back into top shape. Hana quickly turned to thank their savior, but was shocked at the person she saw.

 

  
_**“J-Jimmy?!”**_ she gasped, “Why are you..?!” The Troubadour in question smiled sheepishly at Hana, “I’ve come to pledge myself under you, Hana. Those boneheads might not understand what you’re trying to do, but I do.” Jimmy smiled, a blush creeping on his face, "I want to help you as your friend. And I want become strong enough to protect all my friends in Hidden Block and Normal Boots. And, from what I noticed, someone didn’t buy some healing items. So you DEFINITELY need me.” Hana snorted at that last bit of sass, and smiled. “Happy to have you, Jimmy. Now, stay behind us. You can’t fight, so you’ll be supporting one of us if we get hurt.” Jimmy acknowledged her words, quickly directing his mount behind the females. As the three charged ahead, they quickly struck down all the remaining enemies, and the Imposing Merchant as well, the latter muttering a string of curses. Jimmy patched up all their remaining wounds, and the group of 4 quickly made their way out of the forest, just in time to see the sun begin to set as the stars began to decorate the sky. Hana let out a sigh of relief, but felt something nagging at her in the back of her head.

 

Warning her about a ruined future, sending her off as it’s savior.

 

And now sending Mirai to assist her? 

 

**Hoshizora…what exactly did he know?**

 

 

 

**End of Chapter 6: Fearsome Forest**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Mirai so much she's so beautiful jgjaenjrsbgxfr.
> 
> Ahem, anyway! I'm going to be posting the link to my Tumblr Ask Box, in case you guys have any questions regarding the story! 
> 
> http://cleargemshipper.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> I will answer headcanons and the like, and will take down oneshot story ideas and prompts you guys send in so I can get a list of stuff ready for post Asagao Emblem content. (Mentioned before DLC/Xenologue Chapters, Support Logs, etc.))
> 
> If you also have any fan art you made, you can feel free to tag it #AsagaoEmblem and I'll check it out! Otherwise, just tag my @!
> 
> Or, if you don't have any questions regarding Asagao Emblem, but want to get to know me, using that Ask box is a GREAT way to do it!
> 
> Okay, i'm going to take my nap now but I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Make sure to vote!
> 
> See you next time for Chapter 7!


	8. Chapter 7: To Continue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happening upon a village under attack, Hana and her crew are joined by three goofballs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNNNNNND THE MAI AND SKY POLLS ARE OVER.
> 
> It came close with Sky's but, he will be going with a member of Hidden Block! And as for Mai, the poll speaks for itself. Normal Boots won by a landslide!
> 
>  
> 
> Now, on with the story!

**Chapter 7: To Continue?**

 

 

 

Hana and her small band of 3 had managed to get out of the forest and defeat the Underground members blocking their way out. Though, with the sun already setting, and the nearest village too far away for them to get there before nightfall, Hana decided it would be best to set up camp in a small clearing on the outskirts of Fearsome Forest’s Exit. They would wake up early in the morning and quickly make way to the next village to stock up on some more supplies, so getting the camp set up now would ensure that they would not have to worry about heading to bed too late.

 

Within an hour or so, they managed to set up their tents and a small fire pit, sharing whatever rations Hana and Mai had brought with them. Jimmy was excited to be out on the open road, sleeping in tents. It was a new experience for him, and Hana found it incredibly cute. Jimmy was the youngest, so there must have been a lot of things that he had never experienced before. Jimmy told her his reasons for coming with her, and while she was glad he decided to believe her, a seed of worry began to sprout within her. Hana was responsible for Jimmy, and if anything happened to him, she wouldn’t forgive herself, nor would she expect anyone from Hidden Block to. But, she knew Jimmy was a strong kid, and should things not go well, Jimmy was the only one with a mount, so he could escape should things go south. Hana decided not to think of such gruesome things, and focused on making conversation with the others, before promptly heading off to her own tent to sleep.

 

… _Or, she wouldn’t_ , had Mirai not have been sitting in her tent, waiting patiently for the pinkette. Hana was confused since Mirai was just at the fire with them, but remembered that Ninja like her could disappear into thin air and appear nearby if they willed. Mirai eyed her silently, and Hana assumed she wanted to talk to her. Steeling herself, Hana approached the beautiful Ninja. “I-is there a problem, Mirai?” Hana asked, cursing at herself for stuttering. What kind of leader (at least, that’s what Hana was going to call herself for now. She didn’t feel like a “Lord” yet) stuttered when addressing her comrade? Mirai closed her eyes, a small smiling gracing her features. “No, but I feel as if you’d have questions for me.” she replied plainly, and Hana stiffened. How did she…?

 

“Well, yes, I have a few.” Hana said firmly, trying to ignore how nervous she was, “My first question is _who_ exactly are you? You’ve said your name, albeit briefly. I’d like to know more about you, if you’d will.” Mirai nodded quietly, before patting a spot down on the floor on Hana’s tent, directing the pinkette to sit across from her, which Hana complied. “As I said before, I am **Mirai Shima.** I’m a Ninja, and I hail from another region near Higanbana: _Kantō._ Ever heard of it?” she asked, and Hana nodded slightly. She wasn’t well-versed with the surrounding regions, but she did read up on Kantō at bit. It was a traditional Japanese region, though has been modernized within the last century or so. “My next question,” Hana asked, her eyes staring into Mirai’s Indigo orbs, “Is how you know **Hoshizora**? _And who exactly is he?”_ Mirai flinched at the question, but Hana payed no mind to it. She could see how uncomfortable the woman was with answering the question, but she had to know. Even if she got as little as an age or birthday, that’s all Hana really cared about. As long as she could put full trust into him.

 

“…I’ve known Hoshizora for a long time.” Mirai began quietly, her eyes darting away from Hana’s gaze, “His past wasn't a….good one. He lost a lot when he was younger, and he was an outcast because of his abilities. People treated him like a freak of nature. Eventually, he came into work under our employer, and we grew to be fast friends.” She took an inhale of breath, “Unfortunately, that’s all I can say on the matter. I assure you when the time comes, he will reveal himself to you.” Hana’s face contorted into a frown. Had he really been treated so terribly because of his gift? Treating a child so harshly is unjustifiable. But, Hana was content with what she knew. She could begin to feel more confident in trusting Hoshizora’s words. She silently thanked Mirai, and the violet-red haired girl silently bowed, and made her way to the tent’s exit.

 

“Goodnight, Lady Hana.” she whispered, before she disappeared into the darkness of the outside.

 

Hana replied with hushed gratitude, before crawling into her futon, and letting sleep overtake her.

 

* * *

 

Hana, Mai, Jimmy, and Mirai had managed to wake up at a decent hour, quickly making haste to the nearby village. According to Mirai, this village was called Kira. While Hana assumed it would be the same as any normal village, Jimmy was grinning excitedly on his horse, a Heal staff gripped tightly in his gloved hands. “ _Ooooh!_  I've never been this far from home! I wonder if things are a lot different here!” the Troubadour spoke with such excitement that it became infectious, as Mai and even Mirai began to enthusiastically chat about what Kira Village had to offer. Hana giggled. It was nice that all of them were getting along. It was good to forge such strong bonds during fighting, as it would help in battles to come. Hana wondered if it was like this for other armies in the past. Like the Hero-King’s army from ancient lore…

 

**“Hana!!! Look!”**

 

The frantic shout from Mai broke Hana out of her thoughts as her gaze turned forward to Kira Village, staring in shock. The buildings were shrouded in smoke and fires littered some homes, many people strewn about the entrances, though Jimmy had assured her they had just passed out. Stalls and carts were overturned, products spilling onto the cobblestone floor. At its center, a rough looking man wearing clothes befitting of a Berserker stood, cackling to himself. “Aye,” he shouted to his subordinates, “This village ‘ere’s got lots of shit for the taking!” He brandished a Silver Axe, before bringing it down on a nearby stall, cleaving it in half, sending pieces of wood flying in the air. “No good ruffians…” Mai muttered, taking out a few arrows from her quiver, “I’ll show these fools…” Before her arrow even hit her drawstring, Mirai quickly placed a hand over hers. “Wait, Mai.” she whispered, “It’s dangerous to go into a fight without a proper strategy. These thieves look like no joke, so it’s better if we have a plan.” Mai sighed in agreement, lowering her bow.

 

“H-Hana, what’re we going to do?” Jimmy whispered to the swordswoman, seemingly shaking in his boots. “We have to make a plan of attack, but we should hide somewhere quick so we aren’t spotted.” Hana muttered, before eyeing a nearby alleyway and motioning their group towards it. Safe from being spotted, Hana began to strategize. The words “Strategy is Always” fluttered in the back of her mind, making her think of Shane, the boy who didn’t like her. She quickly shook those thoughts away, trying not to think about how she felt. “Mirai and Mai, you guys attack from a distance and try to distract some of the ruffians, while I go take out the leader. Jimmy, you’re to stay behind me, and at the first sign of the battle going south, I want you to retreat. No questions.” Jimmy opened his mouth, but promptly shut it and nodded quietly. Mirai and Mai also nodded, exchanging glances at each other, like they were having some mental conversation. Hana drew her Iron Sword out of it’s scabbard, before peering out of the alleyway.

 

“ **Ugh!** _Nick_ , stop grabbing my quiver! You have your own arrows!”

 

“ **Well,** maybe if _Josh_ didn’t use some of my arrows to chase off some invisible bear, I wouldn’t have to!”

 

“ **Hey!** That bear was real! I saved your lives!”

 

Hana froze in place at the voices, nearly dropping her sword. It…couldn’t be…Mai and Jimmy likewise froze, and Mirai eyed them strangely.

 

Unfortunately, the three voices were loud enough to draw attention to them. The Berserker Ruffian quickly spun around upon hearing a commotion. “Well, well, well.” he spoke loud enough for probably the entire village to hear, “Look’s like we got some big mouthed kiddies trying to distract us, boys!”

Hana quickly stuck her head out, only to confirm her suspicions as her stomach sank. An Adventurer, an Archer, and a Knight trio stood, gripping their weapons tightly, just realizing they were called out and noticed by the village’s aggressor. 

 

**The boys were all three of _Continue?._**

 

Paul, Nick, and Josh didn’t say anything, probably out of shock that they were noticed, but the Berserker quickly sent his lackeys towards the trio each of them brandishing axes and daggers, some even drawing arrows out of quivers. Paul and Nick were quick to draw their own arrows out and began to shoot them towards the ranged attackers, while Josh quickly blocked oncoming attacks from some of the axe users. Hana rubbed her temples in aggravation. She sighed. “Change of plans. Protect the idiots.” Not even waiting for their response, Hana quickly rushed out, taking a leaping jump before embedding her sword into an axe user’s shoulder, and then promptly brought her boot up to his face, knocking the ruffian a few feet away as blood sprayed into the air. Paul and Nick stopped their fire, only to gaze in shock as the Priestess slowly turned to them, Josh equally as shocked. 

 

  
**“H-Hana?!”** _Continue?_ gasped in a mixture of shock and happiness at the sight of the transfer student. Hana groaned. “ **We can talk AFTER we win!** ”

 

  
_Continue?_ nodded, and continued their assault. Mai had joined Paul and Nick in their arrow barrage, managing to knock out a majority of the ranged fighters while Mirai, Hana, and Josh began to make their way towards the Berserker, fighting off physical attackers while Jimmy came up behind them in case they needed healing.

 

The Ruffian Leader looked clearly agitated that a group of children were stomping his forces, his numbers dwindling until there was no one left save for him. Hefting his Silver Axe over his shoulder, he quickly charged at Hana, knocking down Mirai and Josh in the process. Hana quickly deflected the blow from his axe, but the force knocked her off the ground, sending her on her rear, stunned. The Berserker was about to strike again until a shuriken found itself embedded in his throat from Mirai, and a few arrows finding themselves in his legs from Mai, Paul, and Nick, making him lose his balance. Before he could catch himself, Josh quickly spun his Naginata in his hands before piercing through the Berseker’s back and exiting through his chest, blood pouring out of the wound. The Berserker let out a pained gasp, before crumpling to the floor as Josh pulled his Naginata out of his now limp body. Hana sighed in relief, slowly standing up, trying to ignore the pain she felt from being knocked down on her butt. It was surely going to leave a nasty bruise…

 

Mai, Paul, Jimmy, and Nick quickly rushed to where Hana, Josh, and Mirai stood, sparing a glance at the fallen ruffian leader before turning their attention towards Hana. Paul grinned. “Nice to see you again, Hana. Glad we saved you from those nasty men.” he smirked, and Hana laughed dryly at his joke. Nick and Josh both grinned and laughed at Hana’s reaction, sending the entire group into a fit of giggles. Hana, quickly recovering from her laughter, gazed at _Continue?_. “So, why are you guys here?” Hana asked, her attention mostly on Paul. The boy with raven hair chuckled, “Well, we came to help YOU, of course,” before Hana could even ask, he cut her off, “See, it was wrong of us to fight over you like that. The three of us discussed it, and realized that unless we didn’t come together, we wouldn’t stand a chance against the Underground guys. So, we left last night and managed to catch up with you guys. Surprised to see little Jimmy beat us here though.” Paul chuckled at Jimmy’s huffing, but turned back towards Hana. “We pledge ourselves to you, Hana.” Nick grabbed one of her hands, and Josh the other. “You’re the boss, Hana.” Nick grinned at her. “ _Ms. Boss Lady, more like it._ ” Josh added, and sent the _Continue?_ guys in a fit of laughter. Mirai eyed their behavior strangely, but Hana sighed, a tired smile on her face.

 

_At least things would be more lively now that Continue? was here._

 

 

 

**End of Chapter 7: To Continue?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue?'s gonna make Hana's life a LOOOOOOOT more problematic, but in a good way.
> 
> Anywho, make sure you vote in the polls! And, if you have any questions or things you'd like to send, I'll link you to my Tumblr Ask page!
> 
> http://cleargemshipper.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> See you guys later when Chapter 8 of Asagao Emblem: Dusk's Descent hits!


	9. Chapter 8: Together! Now! We Ride!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana has now acquired Continue?, but she fears it will not be enough. She questions herself, her position as a leader, and wonders if she has the strength everyone believes she does.
> 
> But when she begins to doubt, something she wouldn't expect occurs. And now, with newfound vigor, she marches on, hoping to uncover more about what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhey there party people it's been like uuuhhhhhhhh....months!!! Yeah, that's right! Soooo sorry about that!! School was stressful, and I was trying to balance an attempted social life with school, so it left me very little time to write when I wanted to. Plus...I got idol games I have to play. Tiering events for fictional girls wearing cute outfits....
> 
> Moving on, I'm so happy to be back! So, a few things I'm gonna address.
> 
> Asagao Emblem: Dusk's Descent is NOT dead. Rather, it took a hiatus until the Summer. I decided to make this a Summer project because of how much I have to do for school. College is coming closer, and so is impending death. However, I want to get as much done for Asagao Emblem as I possibly can before I go back. So I will try to have a steady stream of content ready.
> 
> Next, I did various redesigns for characters and how they look. Hana, Mai, Sky, Mirai, Luke, Jimmy, Shane...just to name a few. I will get a link up and running later that will take you to my twitter to see how much they've changed. Plus, I even gave Jared an official piece of artwork. Took me long enough.
> 
> I did various revisions within the earlier chapters. I'm too lazy to go back and correct every single grammar mistake, but I changed a lot of descriptions, dialogue...all that jazz. I also changed the classes of characters.
> 
> Jared is officially called a Performer, Josh went from Spear Fighter to Knight, Luke went from Hero to Mercenary, Caddy went from Sniper to Archer, Ian went from Bow Knight to Sniper, and Wallid went from an Onmyoji to a Mage. Why? Because not everyone has to be in an advanced class. I'll give my reasoning for that right now.
> 
> In May, a remake of an the second Fire Emblem game came out, dubbed Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. And about 99% of the cast started out as unpromoted and nonadvanced classes. Why? Because there were things about their growths, their stats, their character that made them all unique and strong in their own way. And I wanted that. So that's where the change lies.
> 
> Finally, regarding Asagao Emblem, I tallied up the votes for the 3 pairing Strawpolls I ran. There were clear winners...but, call me crazy, but I decided to do something. Take the Top 3 pairings from each strawpoll and make like a final round of sorts. 
> 
> The Top 3 for Hana was:  
> Hana/PBG  
> Hana/Shane  
> Hana/Jared
> 
> The Top 3 for Mai was:  
> Mai/Jared  
> Mai/Jirard  
> Mai/Jon
> 
> The Top 3 for Sky was:  
> Sky/Jeff  
> Sky/Jimmy  
> Sky/Ian
> 
> Each will receive a final strawpoll, which will run until I get the next chapter up. I will be promoting the Strawpoll as much as I can.
> 
> As a final note, I've almost nearly abandoned my Tumblr bc it becomes a hassle to manage that and Twitter. So if any of you want to keep in touch with me and follow me and hear any updates about AE:DD, follow my twitter. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/cleargemshipper
> 
> And with that, I am going to shut up so you can finally have the long-awaited Chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Together Now! We Ride!**

 

 

 

“Sir, Madame, I have an important message to relay if you’d let me.”

 

“…Come forward, **boy** , and speak your business.”

 

“It seems that our forces are being wiped out by a small rag tag group being led by a girl with pink hair.”

 

“…And what is our status?”

 

“Well, Madame, the group is rather small, perhaps 7, which is only a fraction of the soldiers we have stationed here. However, they’re moving rather rapidly through our ranks and decimating soldiers left and right.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Yes, Sir. Apparently there are sightings of another separate group tailing the main group, and from what information I was able to gather, they appear to be allies of theirs. And not to mention a rather large chunk of our soldiers have disappeared after sightings of a cloaked figure surfaced…”

 

“ **Robert…** ”

 

“Peace, my wife. What do you suppose we do, boy?”

 

“ **M-me?! B-but I’m only a messenger** —“

 

“And probably the only competent person here right now. **I’ll have your answer.** ”

 

“…If I were you, Sir, Madame, I’d evacuate the premises and go into hiding. As you are the official leaders of the Underground, your detainment or death would mean the complete and utter end of all we’ve all been working hard for. Send messengers to surrounding regions and alert the other branches to begin with their assignments. Ah, i-if that’s okay with you two, of course…”

 

“Yes it is, young man. We shall make preparations immediately. Tell the staff to scatter and return to their homes. Have the soldiers protect the building while our others rig the basement with explosive materials. This branch is as good as gone. We will put leadership of the organization onto someone else. Anything else to report, hmm?

 

“ _A-ah_ , yes, sir! Your daughter has arrived as requested.”

 

“Perfect timing. Bring her in.”

 

 

“Daddy, Mommy, I don’t know _why_ you had to summon me. They would barely let anyone leave after the attack recently.”

 

“Peace, daughter. Your father and I have an important favor to ask you.”

 

“ _Hmm? And what is it? I’m very busy, y’know_.”

 

“ **Now, now. Just come close and listen…** ”

* * *

 

“We’ll be at Macareth in a few hours time if we leave from here.” Hana said, her gaze falling back onto her small group. Mirai stood off to the side, meeting Hana’s gaze almost immediately, and responded with a curt, but respectful nod. Paul and Mai pulled away from their hushed whispers and nodded, but Mai seemed extremely giddy for some reason or another. Nick and Josh both smiled slightly, giving a flashy thumbs at Hana as response. Lastly, Jimmy turned away from petting his mare, and nodded in response. 

 

Having recently saved the village they currently stayed at from an attack from bandits, Hana managed to acquire the Continue? group as part of her little ….what could she call them? Her army? She wasn’t strong nor nearly intelligent enough to lead an army. But Mai and the rest of them had placed an unwavering amount of faith in her. At this point, she could not fail them, but reality quickly struck her instantly. They were barely a functioning army. In fact, she really couldn’t call them an army. It was more like a troupe of soldiers. And they were all at a disadvantage, if looked at a different perspective. Sure, Jimmy was a competent healer and he could make use of a spell or two, but, what if he was cut off and surrounded? Not only would he die, but they would no longer have a healer to help them. They lacked magical units like Mages and other healers that could take care of heavily fortified Knights, Generals, and Great Knights. They would be charging into enemy capital, enemy territory, completely unequipped and at a severe disadvantaged. **They would all be killed**.

 

_‘There’s no way we can win….’_ Hana thought to herself, _‘We’re only but a few, and I’m barely competent enough to lead. I’m such a fool for thinking that the odds would turn in our favor…’_ Sighing, Hana brought herself out of her depressing thoughts and began to march towards Macareth. Everyone chattered save her, but no one payed mind to how distraught she was feeling. It was probably for the best. If her mood worsened and become apparent, the morale of the group would become lower, and it would lead to things worse than mood souring, even death. 

 

Of course, Hana had declared that they set camp a few miles away from Macareth. Having fought for most of the day, and already becoming nightfall by the time the closed in on the city, everyone was more or less exhausted from the travel. As everyone set up camp, Hana reflected on the words the Foreseer had spoken to her. Was he aware that this was happening? Was he just setting her up for failure? She began to doubt his words. Saying that “everything would work” was a load of pegasus dung and she knew it. But…she couldn’t give up hope. She was sinking too quickly into defeat and despair. What kind of leader _**was**_ she if she couldn’t even believe in herself and her own convictions?

 

Alone in her tent she sat, dueling with these unpleasant thoughts, until she just decided not to think anymore. Staring at the empty canvas of darkness, she rose from her place, walking over to her bag of possessions, before grabbing a doll of sorts. It was hard to tell what it was in the darkness, but Hana knew very well what it was. She felt the frays on the worn fabric, her hands stroking the long, torn ears of the plush toy. It was a gift she received for her 7th birthday, a plush bunny that her mother and father had gotten her. It brought back so many fond memories of times when her mother was still alive. Hana loved her mother, and believed that she lived on in many things in her life. Especially “Mr. Bunny”, the doll that brought her so much comfort and nostalgia whenever she held it.

 

This is what put her at ease. What reminded Hana that while she was essentially a main character, she was also a human. A young adult who did not need to feel the constant stress of life and war looming over her. Clutching Mr. Bunny close to her chest, the Priestess retreated back to her makeshift mattress, where, for the first time since she arrived at Asagao, and maybe even a little before that, she slept peacefully and without a single worry in her mind.

 

* * *

 

 

“ **Hana….Hana!! Wake up!** ”

 

The shrill voice of Mai jolted Hana out of her sleep, as she quickly reached for her weapon, only to find that she grabbed Mr. Bunny in defense instead. Sighing in embarrassment, she gently set Mr. Bunny down before turning to Mai. “What happened, Mai? Are we under attack?!”

 

However taking another look at her friend, Hana saw that she seemed rather excited. She was grinning from ear to ear, but she still managed to keep herself composed. “There’s something you need to see outside. I’ll let you get dressed but **hurry**!” Mai chirped before walking out of the tent in a hurry. Hana sighed. ‘ _This better not be some kind of prank or something. We have an important battle today.’_

 

Throwing on her tunic and armor, Hana emerged from her tent, the sun peaking over the soft, plush clouds that were spread across the sky like a canvas. From the sun's position, she had determined it was only an hour past sunrise. This would put them ahead of schedule towards Macareth. However, Hana was more interested in finding Mai…in fact, it seems that everyone’s tents were empty. Even Mirai’s tent was void of her presence. Hana would have assumed the worst had it not been for Mai still being at camp, smiling away like she hadn’t a care in the world.

 

Focusing her hearing, Hana managed to make out Mai’s voice (it was hardly difficult to discern it in the first place) in a clearing behind their campsite. However, as she approached, she heard something. No, someone. Many someones.

 

“What’s taking her so long?”

 

Obviously, that was Jimmy.

 

“I mean, how **hard** can it be for a girl to put on clothing?”

 

That was Paul, no doubt.

 

“It’s not like _you’ll_ ever be with a girl if you keep up _that_ attitude.”

 

Mai quipped. Hana giggled.

 

Josh and Nick let out condolences as Paul had quite possibly shrunk back in embarrassment.

 

“I will **never** understand women for as long as I live.”

 

Hana froze. That was…Ian.

 

“Agreed.”

 

She didn’t move. She swore that was Shane.

 

“Well, none of you have ever treated a lady properly. _Of course_ you wouldn’t understand.”

 

_‘Jared.’_ Hana mentally declared.

 

“ _Yeah, yeah_. Keep that jaw shut, pretty boy.”

 

Definitely Caddy. At this point, Hana’s feet were moving on their own.

 

“We don’t need to hear how more successful you are with girls _**again**_ , Jared.”

 

Jon, as blunt as ever. Hana was still moving.

 

“Uh…guys?”

 

Jeff. Still moving

 

“Jeff, you alright, man?”

 

Luke.

 

“Is everything cool, Jeff?”

 

Satch.

 

“Hana’s here.”

 

Wallid put it bluntly. And loudly.

 

The majority of the group had now turned to face the pink haired priestess, a few in alarm over her sudden appearance while some (namely Shane) continued to glare as if there was nothing wrong. “ _W-what are you guys doing here?_ ” Hana spoke hesitantly. Why had they all gathered? Were they here to help her or mock her? PBG, the only one who didn’t speak, made his way forward towards Hana, a smile gracing his features. “We were wrong to make you choose. We…were being stupid at the time, and we all agreed that what you did was right.”

 

Hana blushed slightly. To hear PBG sing such praises about her made her heart flutter a bit….it felt almost familiar.

 

“And so,” came Wallid, clad in his mage robes, “we decided that instead of fighting over you, we should fight with you. Together…uh, as a team.” As awkward as it sounded, Hana was ecstatic over this news. But, something nagged her in the back of her mind. “But how did the school allow you to leave? After the attack in the square, I heard they had the entire place on lockdown.” Ian smirked. “We told them we were going, and when they tried to stop us, we outsmarted them. They were forced to watch us leave. Thanks to our tactics.” He motioned in Shane’s direction, who simply looked away in embarrassment. Hana was shocked. “ _Y-you_ helped, Shane?”

 

“Y-yeah…it was the least I could do. I…owe you an apology for acting so cold to you too.” Shane spoke, his face red from embarrassment. Hana smiled “Aw, Shane…how sweet of you.” He quickly turned and shoved Jon who spoke in a mocking tone, eliciting a few chuckles from the group.

 

“So, milady,” Mirai’s voice pervaded Hana’s ears, as she turned around to find the ninja standing behind her, away from the group (which was probably understandable, as Mirai was nothing but a stranger to them), “what is the plan?” Hana looked at her quizzically. “Plan? For what?” Mirai chuckled. “You have now assembled a competent group of unique and individual soldiers and intend on marching into Macareth to deal with The Underground. Did you forget already?” Hana nervously laughed. The reunion had almost made her forget that they intended to march directly into enemy territory. “O-of course not, Mirai!” Hana tried defending herself, and the ninja grinned— a sight that Hana would not have expected from her.

 

“Uh…Hana…who is _this_?” Ian gestured towards Mirai’s direction. Mirai simply smiled. “I am **Mirai Shima**. A ninja from Kantō, sent here by…a **very close friend of mine**. Lady Mizuno had managed to save me from a few Underground thugs lurking within Fearsome Forrest. I am in her debt, so to speak.” The group of boys nodded their head and extended some formal greetings, with the exception of Shane. He didn’t look too particularly pleased with Mirai, but swallowed his pride for the moment to give his own greeting, albeit curt. 

 

“Now that we have gotten that out of the way…” came Jon’s voice, “what’re we gonna do now? You’re intent on marching on that place, right?” Hana nodded.

 

“Then you’ll need a plan. Organization, supplies…Ian and I can handle that part.” Shane spoke, before turning to Ian and exchanging a glance and nod with the Sniper, “We _**are**_ trained tacticians after all.”

 

“And we will use our skills and our unique fighting styles to give you an edge in battle. So **you** just gotta tell us when to go.” came Jon’s voice as he stroked his pegasus, Jacques perched over his shoulder. PBG, Jimmy Jeff stood by their horses, giving Hana a firm grin. Shane and Ian gave Hana a quick nod to let them know they were ready. Luke and Caddy brandished their respective weapons, nodding towards the Priestess with confidence. Satch and Wallid quickly paged through their tomes, giving Hana a knowing glade that both the brainiac spell casters were all for it. Jared and Mai smiled at Hana, both nodding before giving each other a quick look of confidence. Continue? grinned from ear to ear, giving exaggerated bows towards Hana, making the latter giggle slightly. Mirai found herself next to Hana, her hand squeezing Hana’s own hand. “Are you ready, milady?” Mirai asked.

 

Hana looked around her once more, seeing all the faces of the people that trusted her so much. The Priestess smiled. She finally had friends, although not exactly in the way she was hoping to get them. She would be able to forge bonds with them, and find out the truth to what was going on.

 

_‘Hoshizora…you better be watching me….'_

 

Hana shook her head. A quick glimmer of confidence went through her, and her eyes vibrantly shined. “All right. Prepare yourselves. We fight under one banner. _Together! As one, we will ride_!” Cheers erupted soon after, and the march began. Macareth was on it’s way to liberation.

 

* * *

 

 

From afar, Hoshizora spied upon the Priestess being followed by the boys donning green and gold. He smiled in relief, silently tailing the group.

 

“I will be watching, Hana. Don’t you worry about that…."

 

 

 

 

**End of Chapter 8: Together! Now! We ride!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this for months but I kept hitting walls. I rushed everyone's recruitment ahead for the sake of the story. It would've been too much to write, so this was the most efficient way. Also, big battle coming up next chapter, so steel yourselves! 
> 
> Here are the strawpolls for the final round of Hana, Mai, and Sky pairings!
> 
> Hana: http://www.strawpoll.me/13406296
> 
> Mai: http://www.strawpoll.me/13406298
> 
> Sky: http://www.strawpoll.me/13406302
> 
> Make sure you vote!
> 
> See ya soon for Chapter 9: Placeholder Until I Come Up With A Clever Chapter Name
> 
>  
> 
> -Shipper

**Author's Note:**

> ((DISCONTINUED INDEFINITELY))
> 
> EDIT: Looking back at a summer's worth of writing, I can say that I will be making heavy edits to some classes of characters in the story. Based on my playthrough of Fire Emblem: Echoes Shadow of Valentia, I have no need for half of the cast to be in advanced classes. Also, some backstories and characters might be rewritten, as well as the flow of the plot. 
> 
> In any case, Asagao Emblem, as I failed to mention prior to it's elongated hiatus, will be a SUMMER project. Meaning during my break when I'm not busy with friends (haha) and work, I will be pouring my time into getting chapters, support conversations, and the like done, while doing spelling corrections and the like pre-publishing.
> 
> I hope you stick with me through this. I aim to get as much done as I possibly can!


End file.
